L'Italien et la Bête
by Marles83
Summary: 14 Juillet: c'est l'anniversaire de France. Tout se déroule bien jusqu'à ce que Romano, jaloux d'Allemagne, utilise un livre de malédiction qu'un inconnu lui a donné. Allemagne s'absente alors de la fête, pris d'un mal de tête, et ne revient pas. C'est après un évènement secouant le lendemain soir qu'Italie et les autres vont retrouver leur ami... qui a été maudit.
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde, et merci de lire cette fanfiction sur Hetalia!

Certains d'entre vous sont certainement des lecteurs de mes précédentes fanfics. Dans ce cas, je dois m'excuser auprès de vous pour avoir supprimé tout mon travail et être partie pendant un long moment. Non seulement je manquais d'inspiration, mais en plus, en relisant ce que j'avais écris, je me suis rendue compte que rien n'allait, que j'écrivais quelque chose sans penser à la cohérence dans le texte. C'est pour cela que j'ai fini par détruire ce que j'avais créé, et que je suis partie, puisque je n'avais plus rien à faire ici.

Cependant, grâce à une amie avec qui je partage la passion d'Hetalia, l'inspiration m'est revenue. En effet, elle avait écrit une histoire inspirée du jeu HetaOni (Qui, au passage, est parvenu à me faire pleurer. Je vous assure que c'est vrai!). Et alors, je lui dis:

"Tu sais quoi? Je vais écrire une fanfiction sur Hetalia, je vais la poster sur , et si beaucoup de personnes l'adorent, alors elle sera traduite en anglais."

C'est donc un défi que je me suis moi-même lancé. Je veux en effet faire tout mon possible pour améliorer mon style et la façon dont se déroulent mes histoires. Si je vois que vous adorez mon histoire, lorsqu'elle arrivera à son terme, cette fanfiction sera traduite en anglais pour les non-francophone.  
Cette histoire que je vais vous raconter trottait en réalité dans ma tête depuis plusieurs mois, après avoir regardé une vidéo du GerIta sur Youtube avec, en chanson de fond, _Beauty and the Beast_. J'avais essayé de la mettre en doujinshi sur DeviantArt, mais j'avais vite abandonné le projet. C'est maintenant l'occasion pour moi de vous faire partager cette fanfiction qui, j'espère, saura vous ravir.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout cet univers appartient à l'incroyable Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Couples:** Autant vous prévenir pour éviter les haters. Cette histoire contiendra évidemment du GerIta, mais aussi un peu de FrUK et de SpaMano. Il y aura sans doute d'autres couples comme AmeriPan, PruCan, RoChu, ect, mais ça reste à voir.

**A propos du titre:** Vous aurez sans doute remarquez que je me suis fortement inspiré de _La Belle et la Bête_ pour le titre. Mais vous verrez vite que ce titre est à double sens. Au sens propre, on pense tout de suite à Italie et à une bête féroce qui rôde. Au sens figuré, cependant, on parle d'un autre italien et d'une toute autre bête, toute aussi destructrice...

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Notre histoire commence lors d'une journée ensoleillée, en début d'été. Rien ne cachait le soleil qui rayonnait intensément dans le ciel italien. Depuis fin juin, il faisait très chaud, et pas un seul nuage de pluie n'était venu rafraîchir le pays. On était désormais le 10 juillet, et les touristes venues des quatre coins de l'Europe débarquaient déjà sur les terres italiennes, appareil photo en main et sac à dos sur les épaules, pour s'offrir les merveilles que le peuple romain et les saints avaient laissé derrière eux.  
A Rome, assis à la table d'un café de plus en plus bondé de monde, un jeune homme observait les passants se presser à tel ou tel endroit, en sirotant son café bien serré. Il était vêtu d'un simple T-shirt blanc, d'un short beige et de sandales, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Ses yeux vert anis étaient couverts de lunettes de soleil, empêchant la lumière vive du soleil de l'aveugler. La caractéristique de ce garçon était la mèche qui dépassait de sa chevelure châtain, sur la droite de sa frange : elle formait une drôle de spirale qui partait en avant. Quiconque osait toucher cette mèche devait faire face au courroux de son processeur.  
En effet, il s'agissait de Romano, l'Italie du Sud, l'aîné des frères Italie et aussi, celui qui possédait le plus mauvais caractère. Pas un jour ne passe sans qu'il ne traite quelqu'un de bâtard, ou plutôt _bastardo_ dans sa propre langue. S'il était là, en train de boire un café en observant la vie qui s'écoule devant lui, c'est parce que son patron, le dirigeant du pays, lui avait accordé des vacances bien méritées. C'était donc l'occasion pour Romano de se détendre…  
Ou pas.  
Une famille de touriste installée non loin de lui rappela à l'Italie du Sud le sujet de son énervement. Il ne comprenait strictement rien à ce que le père de la petite famille étrangère disait, mais il devina tout de suite que c'était de l'allemand. Il serra les dents, ses yeux énervés cachés par ses lunettes de soleil. Il avala d'un trait le reste de son café, paya en ajoutant son pourboire, et s'en alla d'un pas colérique.

Le véritable problème ne venait pas de ces touristes allemands, mais plutôt de leur pays, Allemagne. _Dio_, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester ce _bastardo_ à patates! Qu'est-ce qu'Italie du Nord, son petit frère, pouvait bien lui trouver, à ce type-là ? Il le suivait partout comme un gentil toutou et l'appelait toujours au secours quand il avait un problème, même s'il s'agissait juste de lui faire ses lacets ! Romano grommela. Allemagne n'était qu'un type autoritaire qui criait sur le pauvre italien quand il faisait une bêtise ou ne s'entraînait pas assez. Pourquoi diable Italie restait-il avec lui malgré toutes les engueulades qu'il se recevait sur la figure à chacune de ses gourdes ? La logique de son petit frère dépassait la compréhension de l'Italie du Sud. Mais autre chose l'énervait à propos de ces deux-là…  
Lorsque les vacances d'été commencèrent, Italie vint voir son frère et lui appris qu'il passerait deux semaines en Allemagne pour rattraper des entraînements qu'un coup de chaud lui avait pourtant fait éviter. Pour le bâtard à patate, il semblait à priori primordial que le jeune homme féru de _pasta_ suive son programme à la lettre. Pourtant, aucune guerre n'avait lieu ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser Italie profiter de ses vacances tranquillement, sans avoir à suer sang et eau sous un soleil brulant d'été ?  
Mais, comble de l'incrédulité pour Romano, cela ne semblait pas déranger son petit frère pour autant. En fait, il semblait plutôt content de passer deux semaines avec son meilleur ami. L'aîné se retrouvait donc seul en Italie, alors qu'il aurait pu passer un peu de temps avec son cadet. Oui, c'était un idiot, mais ça restait son frère, et savoir que passer du temps avec cet Allemand de malheur le rendait heureux mettait Romano dans une colère noire.

— Quel ordure, ce _Germania_ ! Comment Venezianopeut considérer ce pauvre type comme son meilleur ami ? Ça me donne la nausée…

Il frappa dans un caillou qui percuta un mur, et rebondit sur le sol, aux pieds de quelqu'un. Romano ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais pendant qu'il ruminait, perdu dans ses pensées, il s'était enfoncé dans les ruelles de Rome, allant là où ses pieds le guidaient. Et ils l'avaient emmené loin du monde, dans cette ruelle sombre que le soleil ne parvenait pas à éclairer tellement elle était étroite. Le jeune italien releva la tête vers la silhouette qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Malgré la chaleur estivale, l'inconnu portait un long manteau noir, donc la capuche recouvrait sa tête, empêchant Romano de voir son visage. Seules ses lèvres étaient visibles. Un frisson parcouru l'Italie du Sud, qui songea immédiatement à faire demi-tour. Mais alors qu'il faisait un pas en arrière, l'étranger l'interpella :

— Je t'ai entendu insulter quelqu'un. Serait-ce une personne que tu déteste, l'Italien ?

Romano s'immobilisa. Cet étrange personnage possédait un accent, il n'était donc pas du pays. La façon dont il parlait lui rappelait les anglais, mais il y avait une autre particularité qui laissait entendre qu'il n'était pas d'Angleterre…

— Ouais, et en quoi ça te concerne ? demanda Romano, énervé que cet inconnu se mêle de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de l'homme encapuchonné.

— Eh bien, il se trouve que j'ai peut-être le moyen de te permettre de te venger de cette personne, _laddie_, dit-il mystérieusement.

Romano arqua d'un sourcil, étrangement intéressé par la proposition. Il s'avança vers l'étranger, mais se stoppa lorsqu'un mètre seulement les sépara.

— Vous auriez ça ? l'interrogea-t-il.

L'idée de jouer un mauvais tour à Allemagne pour se venger du fait qu'il interférait toujours entre lui et son frère commençait à lui rendre sa bonne humeur. En voyant que le jeune homme s'intéressait à sa proposition, l'inconnu reprit :

— Bien entendu, et je peux même te donner ceci gratuitement.

Il mit alors une main à l'intérieur de son manteau et la ressortie. Elle maintenait désormais un gros ouvrage d'un bon millier de pages. Sa couverture était en cuir noires et des lettres vertes brodées servaient de titre. La couverture contenait aussi une illustration, représentant une étrange créature qui faisait froid dans le dos. Incrédule, l'Italie du Sud observa le livre un moment, avant de regarder l'inconnu.

— C'est une blague, j'espère ? s'énerva-t-il, ayant espéré quelque chose de plus offensif qu'un vieux bouquin.  
— Pas du tout, _laddie_, répondit calmement l'homme encapuchonné. Ce livre contient un bon millier de sorts de métamorphose et de malédictions en tout genre. Peut-être que tu ne me prends pas au sérieux, mais je t'assure que tout le monde est capable de l'utiliser.

Quelque peu dégouté, Romano s'empara tout de même de l'ouvrage, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Les sorts, malédictions et autres trucs magiques, ça faisaient partis des contes pour enfants ! Ce type était-il réellement sérieux ? D'un autre côté, il semblait si sûr de lui que le jeune italien ne savait plus trop s'il devait le croire ou non. Autant essayer, conclut-il, d'autant plus que l'étranger lui donnait ce livre gratuitement.

— Je dois cependant te prévenir, dit l'étranger, car les malédictions de ce livre ne sont réversibles que dans un délai limité. Une fois passer ce délai, ta victime sera maudite pour toujours. Réfléchis bien avant de choisir ta malédiction. Tu ne voudrais causer trop de dégât, _do ye_ ?

Ces paroles firent frissonner Romano, qui pendant un bref instant eu l'idée de refuser d'utiliser ce livre. Mais une fois de plus, la pensée qu'un Allemand subirait son courroux lui redonna de l'aplomb. Encore angoissé par cet étrange marché qu'il venait de faire, il fit demi-tour, l'ouvrage dans ses bras, et d'un pas rapide sorti de la ruelle, le souffle saccadé.  
Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge de l'étranger alors que l'Italie du Sud était désormais trop loin pour l'entendre.

— Je sens que nous allons bien nous amuser… murmura-t-il.

* * *

**Edit:** Quelques phrases ajustées, et j'avais oublié que Romano appelait son frère non pas Italie mais Veneziano. Milles excuses pour l'erreur!


	2. Chapitre 1: L'anniversaire

Et je reviens tout de suite après avoir posté le prologue! Et oui, vous pouvez constater que je suis plutôt à fond sur cette fanfiction-là. Certainement parce que j'ai déjà tout bâti et que je suis sûre de ne pas me planter comme avec les autres histoires que j'avais écrite sur ce site.

On avance dans le temps, et nous voici durant la fête nationale française! Il fallait un évènement pour réunir tous les pays, et comme c'est cet anniversaire-là que je connais le mieux...

Bref, _enjoy_!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : L'anniversaire**

Le 14 juillet.  
Si c'est un jour banal pour certain, en France, il s'agit de l'une des journées les plus importantes. Car le 14 juillet 1789, c'est la révolution française, ou le Tiers état se battit pour sa place, pour renverser la monarchie totalitaire. Mais surtout, de ce jour, on se souvient de la prise de la Bastille, le plus grand fort de France, qui disparut dès lors.  
Pour commémorer ce jour, des feux d'artifices sont lancés partout dans le pays. Tous les français sortent de chez eux ou allument leur télévision pour regarder ce spectacle haut en couleur. Mais il faut le dire, les feux d'artifices de Paris sont les meilleurs : il y en a toute une grande variété qui sont lancés juste derrière la Tour Eiffel, devant les yeux des parisiens émerveillés. On les regarde en famille, en couple, ou même entre amis, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et ces couleurs qui explosent dans le ciel nous font oublier nos soucis, même si c'est pour un bref instant.  
Mais il ne faut pas oublier que cette journée, c'est aussi l'anniversaire de quelqu'un…

— JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, FRANCE !

En effet, il ne faut pas oublier que c'est l'anniversaire de France, le plus beau pays d'Europe ! Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'il se considère. Regroupés dans son appartement, presque tous les pays de l'Union Européenne, ainsi que quelques invités venus d'ailleurs, trinquent à la santé du jeune homme qui se sentirait presque gêné.

— Ha, ha, merci les amis ! s'exclama-t-il en levant son verre. Je suis bien content que vous soyez venus pour ce grand jour !

Il regarda les invités de ses yeux bleus océans. Japon, Chine et Russie étaient des invités venant d'Asie, de bons amis du jeune français. Pour ce qui était de l'Amérique, évidemment, Amérique lui-même était venu, sa présence étant selon pri-mor-dial. France remarqua alors Canada. Tiens, il avait oublié qu'il l'avait invité aussi…  
Et pour ce qui était de l'Europe, il y avait évidemment ses meilleurs amis Espagne et Prusse, mais aussi Allemagne, Italie, Romano, Belgique, Pays-Bas, Pologne, Autriche, Hongrie, les pays Baltes, les nordiques et — oh ! Surprise ! — Angleterre.

— Même toi, Angleterre, tu as fait l'effort de venir, dit France avec un sourire moqueur. Tu avais vraiment envie de me voir, à priori.  
— _Idiot_ ! lui lança l'anglais en le fusillant du regard. Je suis venu uniquement par politesse ! La dernière fois, tu n'as pas arrêté de m'engueuler pendant trois mois parce que je n'étais pas venu fêter l'anniversaire du « plus grand pays d'Europe » ! C'est pour que tu me foutes la paix que je suis là, _stupid frog_ !  
— Je ne suis pas sûr que ça arrange quoi que ce soit entre eux s'il est là… murmura Belgique à son grand frère, qui haussa des épaules.

Chine profita que tout le monde discutait pour commencer à couper l'énorme gâteau qui trônait sur la table. Qualité française oblige, il fut commandé au meilleur pâtissier de Paris. Le chinois servi ensuite les parts à tout le monde et la dégustation commença. Entre deux morceaux de gâteau, Italie, assis sur le canapé entre Allemagne et Japon, dit :

— Ce gâteau est vraiment bon ! Mais il manque quelque chose à ce dessert…  
— Ah ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est, _Itaria-kun_ ? demanda Japon.

Le jeune Italien sourit.

— Des pâtes ! déclara-t-il.

Allemagne leva ses yeux glacés vers le plafond en soupirant. Il avait beau avoir endurcir son ami durant deux semaines, certaines choses semblaient inchangées. Par contre, il y avait au moins quelque chose qu'Italie savait désormais faire comme une grande personne : attacher ses lacets. C'était déjà un début.  
Adossé contre un mur, non loin du trio, Romano fixait discrètement l'Allemand de son regard noir. Évidemment, il fallait que son petit frère aille passer du temps avec ce _bastardo_ à patates. A croire que deux semaines de souffrances ne lui avaient pas suffi ! Dans un élan énervé, il prit un morceau de gâteau, le fourra dans sa bouche et mâcha le tout si vite qu'il l'avala tout rond.  
Lorsqu'il eut fini de manger sa part, Amérique s'empara d'un cadeau commun de toutes les nations invitées à la fête — oui, même Angleterre. Chacun y avait mis sa part pour faire plaisir au grand frère de l'Europe. Amérique déposa le gros paquet sur les genoux du français, qui commença à en défaire le ruban avec délicatesse, puisqu'il ne savait pas si c'était fragile ou non. Et finalement, il découvrit, pour son plus grand plaisir, un costard blanc valant plus de cinq cent euros, taillé sur mesure par un grand couturier italien, cravate bleue et chaussures de cuir noires assorties.

— C'est… tellement beau ! s'exclama-t-il. J'en ai presque larme à l'œil !  
— Alors, ça te plaît ? Parce que c'est pas remboursable, lui dit Prusse alors que son oiseau Gil dormait sur sa chevelure blanche.  
— Tu veux rire ? Ce costard sera parfait pour mes prochains rendez-vous galants ! Merci les gars !

Cela arracha des sourires à certains, d'autres levèrent les yeux en l'air.  
Soudain, la montre de France se mit à sonner. Il regarda l'heure affichée et découvrit qu'il était onze heures. Il se leva en frappant dans ses mains.

— Et je crois que j'ai ouvert mon cadeau au bon moment, puisque les feux d'artifices vont bientôt commencer, déclara-t-il. Tout le monde au balcon !

Il ouvrit la grande baie vitrée et les nations s'affluèrent à l'extérieur. Comme France habitait au dernier étage de son immeuble, et que cet immeuble se trouvait non loin de la Tour Eiffel, toute la troupe pouvait assister au feu d'artifice. Ce qui était bien aussi, c'est qu'aucun autre bâtiment de leur bloquait la vue sur le ciel et le haut de la tour de ferraille.  
Amérique s'agrippa à la balustrade.

— Alors, quand est-ce que ça commence ? s'impatienta-t-il.  
— Arrête de t'agiter, ça ne va pas faire avancer les choses plus vite, grommela Angleterre.

C'est alors qu'une fusée partie dans le ciel, disparue un instant, puis se transforma en une explosion de lumière bleue qui fit sursauter certaines nations, mais qui bientôt s'exclamèrent, enchantées. Et finalement, d'autres fusées montèrent dans le ciel, d'autres feux éclatèrent dans le ciel étoilé, et tous se mirent à regarder le spectacle avec un sourire béat.  
Accoudé à la rambarde, seul Romano affichait un air boudeur. Il fixait Italie, qui secouait le bras d'Allemagne pour lui montrer chaque feu qui explosait d'un bruit sourd, et l'Allemand secouait la tête pour dire qu'il avait bien vu. Et il souriait. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être énervant, de les voir toujours collé l'un à l'autre ! On aurait dit un couple qui assistait au spectacle le plus grandiose de leur vie !  
Un couple…  
Romano avala sa salive de travers et faillit s'étouffer, parce qu'il s'agissait de la pire chose qu'il puisse lui arriver ! Si les deux amis devaient un jour former un couple, plus jamais ils se lâcheraient ! Et Italie du Nord et Italie du Sud se retrouveraient séparés…

— Hey, ça va, Romano ?

Le jeune italien sursauta et croisa le regard vert d'Espagne, celui qui l'avait élevé alors qu'il n'était encore qu'une petite nation. C'est parce qu'il avait accepté l'offre d'Autriche, qui voulait se débarrasser de l'Italie du Sud dont les terres ne valaient rien, que Romano se trouva séparé de son cadet et qu'il du vivre sous la tutelle du jeune homme espagnol. Même maintenant qu'il était entièrement indépendant, Espagne ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un œil sur l'Italien, ou de lui rendre visite quand il s'y attendait le moins.  
Espagne sourit gentiment à son ancien protégé.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est la fête, il faut s'amuser ! dit-il.

Romano ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à la gentillesse de son ami, mais très vite il se ressaisit et s'écarta.

— _No_, je… Je suis pas très bien ce soir, marmonna-t-il. C'est tout.

Il s'éloigna d'Espagne, qui arqua les sourcils, surpris. Mais il s'en retourna aux feux d'artifices lorsque Romano s'en fut retourné à l'intérieur de l'appartement et qu'il eut fermé la baie vitrée derrière lui.  
Le jeune italien s'appuya contre le mur et soupira. Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait être méchant avec son ancien tuteur, mais voir son petit frère avec ce _bastardo_ à patate l'énervait au plus haut point. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette bonne ambiance à ne surtout pas gâcher, il lui aurait déjà collé son poing à la figure. Ou du moins, il aurait essayé.  
L'italien soupira une fois de plus, puis s'approcha de son sac qu'il avait posé aux pieds du canapé. Il en retira un étrange livre à la couverture noire, sur lequel se trouvait l'illustration d'une étrange créature qui donnait froid dans le dos. L'ouvrage était un peu lourd, mais lorsque l'ouvrit pour feuilleter les pages qu'elle contenait, il fut surpris de constater la douceur et la légèreté des pages. « J'en ai pour un bon moment pour trouver une bonne malédiction à lui coller », pensa-t-il en fronçant des sourcils.  
Il releva la tête et vit alors, de l'autre côté de la baie vitré, son cadet qui emmenait Allemagne à l'intérieur. Paniqué, il referma violemment son livre et courut jusqu'aux toilettes juste avant que les deux amis n'entrent. De sa cachette, il pouvait les entendre parler.

— C'est ridicule, _Italien_, grommela Allemagne. Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire à moi, aujourd'hui !  
— Veeee ~, je suis sûr que ça te feras plaisir ! s'exclama Italie en se dirigeant vers son sac.

Allemagne soupira et tapa du pied, un peu énervé, mais il ne rajouta rien. Quelques secondes plus tard, Italie revint vers lui, tout sourire, et lui tandis quelque chose. Allemagne resta interdit face au cadeau que lui faisait son ami.  
Il s'agissait d'une fine chaîne argentée à mettre autour du coup, de laquelle pendait un anneau argenté lui aussi. En c'était du véritable argent. Combien le jeune italien avait donc dépensé simplement pour lui faire plaisir ? Face à l'incrédulité de son ami, Italie lui dit :

— J'ai trouvé ça dans une boutique alors que je cherchais le cadeau de grand frère _Francia_. C'était plutôt cher, mais je voulais vraiment te faire plaisir, parce que je sais que je ne me suis pas donné à fond lors des entraînements. Donc… j'espère que tu aimes.

Allemagne passa la chaîne autour de son coup, alors que Romano, toujours caché dans les toilettes, contenait sa rage comme il le pouvait. Le grand jeune homme blond fixa l'anneau pendant un instant.

— _Italien_… murmura-t-il, encore déconcerté.

Il fixa les yeux dorés de son ami un instant, puis dit, avec un sourire mal assuré :

— J'aime… j'aime vraiment ce cadeau. _Danke_ _sehr_.

Italie sourit, content que ce cadeau plaise au jeune allemand.

— _Prego, Germania_.

S'en fut trop pour Romano qui faillit exploser et hurler de rage tellement ça sentait l'amour inavoué dans l'air ! Il s'empara du bouquin de malédiction et le feuilleta à toute vitesse, manquant presque d'arracher certaines pages. Cet enfoiré d'Allemagne était allé trop loin ! Il était temps de le remettre à sa place une bonne fois pour toute !  
Ne sachant qu'elle sort utiliser, il décida que la première incantation sur laquelle il tomberait serait la bonne. C'est donc vers le milieu du bouquin qu'il s'arrêta, un texte en vers sur la page de gauche et l'étrange illustration d'un loup hurlant à la pleine lune sur la page de droite. Il fixa le texte un instant, puis commença à lire à voix haute la malédiction qu'il voulait infliger à l'Allemand :

« **_Livre des ombres, livre des maléfices  
Veuillez écouter mon plus sombre vice  
Retirez de ma victime sa peau d'humain  
Et que jusqu'au levé du matin  
Il revêtisse, dès la montée de la Lune  
La peau de la plus féroce bête nocturne _**»

Un vent glacial balaya tout à coup les cheveux châtain, comme si le livre répondait à son appel. Un frisson glacial le parcourut, mais il s'agissait aussi d'un frisson de plaisir. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de l'italien.  
Enfin, l'heure de la vengeance avait sonné !

* * *

Alors? Pensez-vous que la malédiction que Romano vient de jeter va fonctionner?

Comme vous avez pu le constater, chaque pays nomme les autres dans sa propre langue. C'est une particularité que vous retrouverez dans tous les chapitres.

**Edit: **Correction d'erreurs, de répétitions, et on ne dit pas Italia mais Itaria en japonais.


	3. Chapitre 2: La malédiction

Whoop! Hello tout le monde! Je reviens avec le nouveau chapitre de ma fanfic!

Il est un peu plus long que les autres, mais c'est vraiment là que l'histoire va se mettre en place, ainsi que l'intrigue.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : La malédiction**

Le vent glacial qui caressait les cheveux châtain de Romano fini par s'atténuer, et c'est avec un sourire satisfait que l'italien attendit impatiemment qu'un cri d'horreur retentisse depuis le salon, ou du moins, quelque chose qui lui indiquerait que cela avait marché. Il attendit… encore… A peu près deux minutes…  
Mais rien. Il pouvait toujours percevoir les murmures tranquilles d'Allemagne et de son frère, et ils discutaient, comme si tout était normal. Déconcerté, Romano entrouvrit doucement la porte des toilettes sans faire aucun bruit. Il trouva alors un Allemagne tout à fait humain, parlant à Italie en souriant, et portant autour du cou le collier que le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains venait de lui offrir.  
L'Italien jaloux referma la clé. Il reste debout, sans rien dire, laissant le temps à l'information de bien faire le tour de son cerveau. Ca n'avait pas fonctionné. Ce _bastardo_ allemand était toujours le même. Pourtant, il avait prononcé la formule comme il le fallait ! Il avait même pensé très fort à changer Allemagne en la plus horrible créature qui soit ! Il fixa le bouquin entre ses mains, la colère montant en lui comme le liquide rouge d'un thermomètre.

— C'est pas possible ! J'ai pourtant fait comme il le fallait ! marmonna-t-il.

Dans le doute, il relut la formule et la prononça une nouvelle fois à haute voix, en grommelant presque dans sa barbe.

« **Livre des ombres, livre des maléfices  
Veuillez écouter mon plus sombre vice  
Retirez de ma victime sa peau d'humain  
Et que jusqu'au levé du matin  
Il revêtisse, dès la montée de la Lune  
La peau de la plus féroce bête nocturne** »

— Là ! Cette fois, ça va fonctionner ! déclara-t-il en ouvrant à nouveau la porte.

Mais comme quelques secondes auparavant, il trouva les deux amis discutant tranquillement. Ils finirent par ressortir à l'extérieur pour le final des feux d'artifices, sans savoir que l'aîné des frères Italie les fixait, les yeux grand ouvert et le cerveau en ébullition tellement il était en colère.  
Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'Allemagne et Italie avaient rejoint les autres, il sortit de sa cachette, serrant entre ses mains tremblantes de rage le soi-disant livre des maléfices que lui avait donné cet étranger. Si le bouquin n'avait pas été si solide, nulle ne doute qu'il l'aurait déjà mis en pièce.

— Ça n'a pas marché ! cria-t-il. _Merda_ ! _MERDA_ ! Je me suis fait avoir par un pauvre dégénéré ! Mais quel _cretino_ ! J'aurais dû le sentir qu'il me donnait un bouquin comme un autre ! _Merda_ !

Et alors qu'il lançait des injures dans sa langue, il se dirigea en direction de la cuisine, ouvrit la poubelle et y jeta le livre. Sa vue lui donnait tellement la nausée qu'il n'hésita pas à plonger ses mains à l'intérieur pour l'enfoncer sous tous les autres détritus, quitte à se mettre toutes les immondices sur les mains. Lorsqu'il fut certain de ne plus voir ne serait-ce qu'un bout de l'ouvrage, il referma la poubelle. Il se dirigea ensuite d'un pas rageur vers le lavabo, et commença à se laver vigoureusement les mains en grommelant, alors que ses yeux le piquaient, menaçant de lâcher des larmes de frustration.  
_Merda_.  
Il avait encore échoué…

**O.O.O.O**

A l'intérieur de la poubelle, enterré sous un tas de détritus, le livre sembla s'agiter. Une lumière verte transperça les deux yeux entièrement noirs de la créature illustrée sur la couverture. Puis, une aura elle aussi verte entoura entièrement l'ouvrage.  
Quelque chose se produisait…

**O.O.O.O**

Une grande explosion, plus puissante que toutes celles que les nations avaient pu entendre jusqu'ici, retenti dans le ciel, en même temps qu'un gigantesque feu doré éclatait dans le ciel. Et puis, petit à petit, le silence total tomba sur tout Paris.  
Le spectacle venait de toucher à sa fin.

— Wou-hou, _yeah_ ! C'était _amazing_ ! cria Amérique, pleins d'étoiles dans les yeux.  
— C'était vraiment amusant, dit Hongrie, approuvant les paroles de l'américain. Ils ont fait fort, pour cette année.  
— Veee~ ! C'était joli ! Tu as aimé aussi, _Germania_ ?

Italie se retourna vers Allemagne, attendant une réponse. Mais il découvrit son ami en train de se masser le crâne, les sourcils froncés et les yeux fermés. Son visage semblait aussi être un peu plus pâle. Il n'avait pas l'air de se sentir bien.

— _Germania_ ? l'appela-t-il à nouveau.

L'Allemand ouvrit ses yeux bleus glacés et les braqua sur son ami, sans s'arrêter de masser son crâne.

— Ça va, ce n'est rien… juste un mal de crâne… marmonna-t-il.  
— Tu veux que j'aille demander une aspirine à _Francia_ ?  
— Non, c'est bon. Je vais aller marcher un peu, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir de toute façon.

C'est donc sous le regard inquiet du jeune italien qu'Allemagne sorti du balcon. Il passa à côté de Romano, qui au même moment revenait sur le balcon d'un pas rageur. Le grand blond pu croiser son regard presque meurtrier, qui semblait en plus lui être adressé. Même s'ils avaient des différends, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le mangeur de tomate semblait lui en vouloir, sachant qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de la soirée.  
Pendant qu'il saisissait son manteau et sortait de l'appartement pour marcher dans les rues de Paris, Romano vint vers son frère. Il remarqua que plus aucun feu d'artifice n'était lancé.

— J'ai raté le final ? grommela-t-il, sans savoir lui-même s'il adressait cette question à l'Italie du Nord ou s'il se la posait à lui-même.  
— Ah ! Romano, où étais-tu ? demanda son cadet.  
— Euh… aux toilettes… Dis, il va où, ton copain mangeur de patate ?  
— _Germania_ ? Il ne se sentait pas bien, alors il a dit qu'il ferait un tour.

Cela sembla capter l'attention de l'Italien au caractère bien trempé. Il fixa son frère de ses yeux anis.

— Oh ? Je veux dire… comment ça ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

Il tenta de cacher toute ombre d'espoir dans sa voix. Et puis, après tout, il pouvait simplement s'agir d'un simple malaise comme tant d'autre… Pourtant, cette nouvelle fit accélérer son cœur, sans qu'il puisse le maîtriser.

— Eh bien, il a dit qu'il avait mal à la tête, répondit Italie.

Puis il sourit et changea immédiatement de sujet.

— Romano, c'est dommage que tu n'aies pas été là pour le final ! C'était tellement beau ! Oh, je sais ! On pourra peut-être essayer de retrouver des rediffusions sur Internet pour toi, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?  
— … Si ça te fait plaisir…

Mais il n'en avait rien à faire du feu d'artifice. Tout ce comptais-là, à cet instant, c'était l'état de l'Allemand. Car ce mal de crâne soudain était peut-être un signe… Pourtant, aucune transformation n'avait eu lieu. Mais s'il s'agissait simplement du premier symptôme ? Et si, finalement, il avait réussi à lancer sa malédiction ? Ou peut-être qu'il se faisait des idées, de faux espoirs…  
Il fallait attendre. Et voir.

**O.O.O.O**

Cela faisait maintenant près de cinq minutes qu'Allemagne avait quitté le domicile de France, et le grand blond aux yeux de glace continuait pourtant sa marche dans les rues de Paris, sans pour autant trop s'éloigner du quartier ou vivait le grand frère de l'Europe. Son mal de tête ne s'était pas dissipé, et au contraire, ne faisait qu'empirer. Une goutte de sueur perla sur sa tempe alors qui massait cette fois-ci sa tête de ses deux mains, les dents serrées. Cette balade nocturne ne l'aidait pas. Il aurait peut-être dû accepter la proposition d'Italie et prendre une aspirine…  
Alors qu'il décidait de faire demi-tour, sentant que sa température montait et que s'il restait dans le froid de la nuit, même dans la période estivale et malgré son manteau, il n'arrangerait sûrement pas les choses, un spasme le prit et tout son corps trembla. Son corps fut affaiblit d'un seul coup, et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lu, le faisant tomber à terre. Paniqué, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, il tenta de se redresser avec le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait pour pouvoir foncer le plus vite possible chez France. Sa vue commença à se brouiller, son mal de crâne s'intensifia, si bien qu'il crut que sa tête allait exploser, et pour couronner le tout, les tremblements qui assaillaient son corps devinrent douloureux.  
Allemagne n'était pas du genre à avoir peur facilement. Mais ce qui lui arrivait n'était pas normal, il le savait. Est-ce qu'il allait s'évanouir, ici, dans cette petite rue, avec peu de chance qu'une personne le trouve au beau milieu de la nuit pour l'emmener au plus vite aux urgences ? Et puis, pourquoi était-il malade ? Pour une nation, c'était rare d'être si mal en point. A moins que sa patrie soit en danger ou menacée de disparaître. Et Allemagne savait que son pays allait bien. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait, bon sang ?!  
Les tremblements se firent plus violents, et plus douloureux encore. Chaque muscle du jeune homme le tirait, si bien qu'il avait l'impression que son corps lui-même était en train de se déchirer de partout. Pendant un instant, il crut mourir. Et il avait mal, si mal, qu'il ne put se retenir : il poussa des gémissements de douleur, mêlé à de la détresse, face à la torture que son corps lui imposait. Ils se transformèrent bien vite en cris. Des cris qui résonnèrent dans tous Paris, des hurlements si déchirants que personne ne pouvait y rester sourd.  
Et alors qu'il hurlait, il releva la tête, face à la Lune ronde. Il crut entendre, malgré les hurlements interminables qu'il poussait, un appel, une délivrance, provenant du satellite argenté qui le fixait de là où il se trouvait, tout là-haut, dans l'espace. Et cet appel lui disait de se libérer, de laisser sa fureur prendre possession de lui. De devenir… autre chose. Les muscles, les os, les tendons, tout le corps d'Allemagne le fit souffrir davantage, et il senti alors qu'il se tirait. Malgré sa vue trouble, son mal de crâne, et la presque folie qui l'assaillait, il crut voir ses bras, placés devant lui, s'allonger. Ses mains grossirent, et ses ongles se resserrèrent, provoquant une intense douleur au bout de ses doigts. Ils s'allongèrent, devinrent pointu, noirs et étincelants à la fois, et il sentit que la même chose se produisait avec les ongles de ses pieds, qui parvinrent à déchirer ses chaussures. Ses jambes elles aussi le firent atrocement souffrir, le faisant hurler comme un sauvage, alors qu'il les sentait s'agrandir. Ses canines se mirent à dépasser de sa bouche, et toute sa mâchoire le fit souffrir, commençant à s'allonger elle aussi. Son dos se contracta, déchirant sa chemise et son manteau. Ses membres devinrent bien plus poilus, le couvrant d'une fourrure sombre comme les ténèbres. Ses yeux commençaient mieux à percevoir l'obscurité autour de lui, et en même temps, lui provoqua une immense douleur aveuglante. Son odorat s'intensifia, lui donnant la nausée. Il eut l'impression que ses oreille s'étiraient et changeaient de place, une opération douloureuse qui, au final, résulta à une ouï si amplifiée que tout le rendit sourd.  
Que lui arrivait-il ? Il avait mal. Etait-il en train de mourir ? Il ferma les yeux, alors qu'un spasme douloureux, plus intense que tous les autres, l'obligea à se redresser. C'est dans ce geste brutal qu'il finit de déchirer sa chemise et son manteau, dont les lambeaux tombèrent à terre. Et il poussa un autre hurlement, face à la Lune. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas le hurlement d'un homme en détresse.  
C'était le hurlement d'une bête qui venait de se réveiller.

**O.O.O.O**

Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'Allemagne était parti prendre l'air. Et pourtant, Italie trouvait que cela faisait beaucoup. Malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour son ami. Son mal de crâne était apparu si soudainement que cela l'avait un peu pris au dépourvu. Pourtant, en arrivant ici, le grand Allemand était en pleine forme !  
Alors qu'il repensait à son ami, un hurlement déchirant, venant des profondeurs de la nuit, imposa le silence chez toutes les nations, qui s'échangèrent des regards mi surpris, mi apeurés. Un autre hurlement suivi le premier, et cette fois, Chine murmura d'une voix tremblante :

— Que… qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, _aru_ ?  
— Et d'où… d'où ça venait ? souffla Finlande en tremblant.

Un troisième hurlement les fit sursauter.

— Pas très loin d'ici, dirait-on… conclu Autriche, qui savait que la source se trouvait non loin du quartier où vivait France.

Oui, avoir une oreille musicale, ça pouvait toujours servir.

— Ça fou les chocottes, trembla Lettonie, qui se tenait à Estonie, tout aussi tremblant que lui.  
— Dis-moi, _Frantsiya_, y-a-t-il des psychopathes dans tes rues pour faire hurler les gens comme ça? demanda Russie, qui semblait être le seul à ne pas avoir eu peur de ces hurlements, et seule la surprise traversait ses yeux.

Tout le monde le regarda en pâlissant, surtout France qui semblait être outré de ce que venait de lui dire le grand russe aux cheveux immaculés.

— Non mais oh ! s'exclama-t-il. Y'en a pas à toute les ruelles non plus ! Et puis, tu sais que tu nous mets un peu plus les jetons en disant ça ?  
— Mais si quelqu'un hurle, c'est qu'il est en danger ! s'écria Amérique. Faut qu'on aille lui porter secours !  
— Hé ! les gars, attendez, vous avez vu mon frère ? demanda Prusse d'une voix angoissée.

Tout le monde se tut, alors qu'un nouvel hurlement déchirait le ciel.

— Il… Il est sorti… dit Italie d'une voix chevrotante, parce qu'il ne se sentait pas bien…

Un autre hurlement. Les yeux de Prusse s'écartèrent. Toutes les paires d'yeux, en fait. Une seule pensée commune traversa la tête de toutes les nations. La même peur. La même angoisse.  
D'un élan apeuré, Prusse fut le premier à foncer sur la porte d'entrée, suivit de près par Japon et Italie, puis Amérique, Angleterre, France, Russie, Chine, et le reste suivit. L'albinos dévala les marches de l'immeuble quatre à quatre, puisque de toute façon, dans une panique pareille, un ascenseur ne servait à rien.

— _Scheiße_, _scheiße_, _SCHEIßE_ ! cria Prusse. Dans quoi il s'est fourré, bordel ?!  
— Ce n'est jamais sûr d'aller se promener à une telle heure dans les rues, _Doitsu-san_ devrait le savoir ! lança Japon entre deux pas de course.

D'un coup d'épaule, le grand frère d'Allemagne ouvrit la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble dans une grande volée, manquant de la casser. Il continua de courir alors que les hurlements devenaient de plus en plus puissants, suivit par tous les autres.

— Je lui avais dit de prendre une aspirine ! pleura Italie en imaginant le pire. Il n'a pas voulu m'écouter ! C'est de ma faute s'il a des soucis ! J'aurais dû insister !  
— Arrête de pleurnicher et _run_ ! lui cria Angleterre qui courait juste derrière lui. C'est pas en t'apitoyant que tu vas le sauver !  
—TIENS BON, _BRUDER_ ! hurla Prusse, ignorant tout ce que les autres pouvaient dire.

Il avait de quoi être paniqué : premièrement, c'était son frère qui hurlait de douleur et de détresse dans les rues de Paris, alors que tout le monde avait quitté son domicile pour assister aux feux d'artifices. S'il était en danger, personne ne pouvait venir l'aider. Et deuxièmement : il était rare qu'Allemagne hurle comme ça. Lorsqu'il était attaqué, il gardait toujours son sang-froid et arrivait à mettre l'ennemi à terre sans avoir besoin de quelconque soutient. L'entendre s'époumoner à en déchirer le ciel signifiait qu'il avait de sérieux soucis, et que ce qui l'attaquait devait être puissant. Peut-être se faisait-il torturer par un de ces gangs venant des quartiers les plus malfamés de la capitale française…  
Courant aux côtés d'Espagne, Romano, qui était lui-même paniqué, ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la malédiction qu'il avait tentée de lancer à Allemagne. Est-ce que, finalement, c'était en train de fonctionner ? Est-ce que ce pays qu'il détestait tant subissait une douloureuse transformation, et que c'était pour cela qu'il hurlait à la mort ? Cette pensée le fit peur, et en même temps, l'excita. Oui, c'était mauvais de se réjouir d'avoir réussi quelque chose d'horrible, mais c'était ce qu'il avait voulu, après tout.  
Tout à coup, un hurlement cette fois-ci inhumain les stoppa tous dans leur élan. Un frisson glacial les parcouru tous, et ils se jetèrent des regards paniqués. Ce cri était animal… non, pire, bestial.

— C'était quoi, ce cri-là ? demanda Espagne, une goutte de sueur froide perlant sur sa tempe.  
— Je sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai trouvé ça, genre, carrément flippant ! s'exclama Pologne en claquant des dents.

Prusse se tourna vers toutes les autres nations.

— Et alors ? Vous allez rester planté ici comme des poules mouillée ? Moi, le génialissime Prusse, je ne vais pas laisser mon petit frère en danger ! s'écria-t-il en commençant à reprendre sa course effrénée. Bougez-vous un peu !

Ses amis se regardèrent, d'abord hésitants, mais finir par le suivre, alors que désormais seul le silence pesait sur la ville de Paris.

**O.O.O.O**

Lorsque finalement, tout le groupe sorti hors du quartier de France et arrivèrent à l'endroit où, ils en étaient sûr, les hurlements déchirants provenaient, ils ne trouvèrent personne, au plus grand désarroi des nations. Ils restèrent un moment, là, immobile, en commençant à se demander s'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés de direction. Prusse brisa finalement le silence en portant ses deux mains à ses lèvres et en criant :

— _Bruder_ ! Où es-tu ?

Mais personne ne répondit.

— Vous êtes sûr que c'est d'ici que provenaient les hurlements ? demanda Danemark.  
— Sûr et certain, dit Autriche.

Cependant, l'autrichien ne pouvait dissimuler son angoisse. Où était Allemagne ? Il aurait dû se trouver dans cette ruelle, son oreille ne pouvait pas le tromper. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace du grand jeune homme blond, et le silence n'en était que plus perturbant.  
Soudain, Canada vit quelque chose sur le sol, malgré l'obscurité et le très peu de lumière qui filtrait entre les bâtiments. Il s'approcha des lambeaux de vêtements qui jonchaient le sol et les présenta aux autres.

— Les amis, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose, dit-il de sa voix calme, si calme qu'il aurait pu ne pas être entendu.

Mais Prusse, lui, avait bel et bien entendu les paroles du canadien. D'ailleurs, lui seul semblait vraiment l'avoir remarqué depuis le début de la fête. Il s'approcha du blond aux yeux indigo et prit les morceaux de vêtements dans ses mains tremblantes, reconnaissant la chemise que portait son petit frère.

— C'est… c'est à lui, parvint-il à murmurer.

Et alors, un millier de questions lui traversa la tête.  
Où était Allemagne ? Qu'était-il arrivé ? S'en était-on pris à lui ? Quel genre de personne aurait pu le faire hurler de la sorte ? Etait-ce un groupe qui s'en était pris à lui ? L'avait-on torturé ? Pourquoi ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, par terre, dans cette ruelle ? L'avait-on kidnappé ?  
Etait-il… mort ?  
A cette pensée, Prusse faillit se mettre une gifle. Au lieu de ça, il secoua sa tête, chassant ses idées noires. Non, ça ne se pouvait pas ! Allemagne était une nation, bon sang ! On ne pouvait pas le tuer facilement ! Et ça aurait été la même chose s'il n'avait été qu'un simple mortel, il le savait. Son petit frère était fort, personne ne pouvait lui faire du mal sans qu'il ne lui rende la pareille…  
Derrière lui, Italie regardait avec de gros yeux les vêtements d'Allemagne, son cœur battant deux fois trop vite pour qu'il puisse le supporter. Des larmes commençaient à humidifier ses yeux, menaçant de dégringoler sur ses chauds. C'était de sa faute… il aurait dû retenir Allemagne chez Francis, insister pour qu'il reste se reposer au lieu d'aller se promener dans des ruelles peu sûres. Au lieu de cela, il avait disparu, ne laissant que sa chemise déchirée comme indice. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Où était-il, à présent ?  
C'est finalement un Angleterre qui, gardant la tête froide malgré les évènements troublants, brisa le silence :

— Rester ici à nous morfondre ne va servir à rien. Retournons chez _France_, et reposons-nous. On commencera des recherches demain.  
— Non, je ne peux pas dormir en sachant que mon _bruder_ est en danger, rétorqua Prusse en posant ses yeux couleur sang sur l'anglais. Je ne peux pas… je dois partir à sa recherche maintenant.

Il insista sur ce dernier mot, la voix tremblante. Angleterre le regarda droit dans les yeux.

— Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour le retrouver ? demanda-t-il en fronçant ses épais sourcils. Tout ce qu'on a, c'est des morceaux de chemises, et ça ne suffit pas du tout pour retrouver un disparu !

Prusse garda le silence, sachant que l'anglais avait raison. Il baissa la tête, cachant ses yeux attristé du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule, et il se tourna pour trouver France, ses yeux bleus démontrant de la confidence et de la détermination.

— Dès qu'on rentre à l'appartement, j'appelle les autorités françaises pour qu'ils se mettent à sa recherche, dit-il. Et je propose qu'on en fasse tous de même. Qui sait s'il a pu quitter le pays.  
— Tiens, depuis quand est-ce que tu te montres si intelligent ? demanda Angleterre.  
— Peut-être depuis qu'un d'entre nous est porté disparu et que la situation est assez grave, rétorqua France, et son rival ne répondit de rien, cloué sur place par le regard sérieux du français.

C'est donc d'un commun d'accord que les nations s'en retournèrent chez France, une atmosphère lourde et angoissante leur pesant sur les épaules, gâchant la bonne humeur de la soirée. Avant de les suivre, Romano regarda l'endroit où les lambeaux de vêtement avaient été trouvés. Une boule commençait à lui peser dans le ventre, et son cœur battait à chamade, à la fois d'excitation et d'angoisse.  
D'excitation, parce qu'il savait. Il savait qu'Allemagne n'avait pas disparu, que son sort avait marché et qu'il s'était métamorphosé. En quoi ? L'italien lui-même ne le savait pas.  
Et c'était pour cela que l'angoisse commençait aussi à le prendre : parce qu'il ignorait totalement quel genre de malédiction il venait de provoquer sur l'Allemand, et les hurlements de tout à l'heure indiquaient que cela avait dû être une véritable torture. Il angoissait aussi car, désormais, la disparition du jeune homme était son entière responsabilité, et que si on découvrait le sale tour qu'il lui avait joué, il était foutu.  
Un frisson glacé lui parcouru l'échine et, au fond de lui, une voix murmura qu'il allait regretter ce qu'il avait fait ce soir.

* * *

Romano... Mais qu'as-tu fait?

(Un grand merci à Google Traduction de m'avoir appris comment dire France en Russe!)


	4. Chapitre 3: Inquiétudes

Whoop! me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre!

**Aristo-barjo:** Merci beaucoup pour la review! Tu la première (premier ?) à commenter ma fic, c'est beaucoup d'émotion! *PAF!*  
Pour le coup, c'est vrai que j'ai laissé des petites indices pour le mec encapuchonné du début. Mais c'était mon intention, je veux voir comment les gens réagissent à ça.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : Inquiétudes**

A peine arrivées à l'appartement, toutes les nations s'emparèrent rapidement de leurs affaires pour s'en retourner à leurs hôtels, en souhaitant une nouvelle fois un bon anniversaire à France malgré l'ambiance glaciale que la disparition mystérieuse d'Allemagne laissait planer. Le Français soupira en regardant le dernier inviter s'en aller, puis ferma la porte. Lui qui avait cru que cet anniversaire-là serait un des plus joyeux, il se trouvait résulté par la disparition de l'un d'entre eux.  
Le sommeil fut difficile, particulièrement pour certains. Romano, par exemple, ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil, réalisant petit à petit que c'était de sa faute si l'Allemand avait disparu. La voix qui lui disait qu'il allait amèrement regretter son acte ne faisait que s'accroître, et il eut bien du mal à la chasser.  
Ensuite, il y avait Prusse. Lui qui était censé partager la même chambre avec son _bruder_, il se retrouvait désormais seul, avec un lit vide non loin du sien. Les yeux virés au plafond, il caressa la croix prussienne, qu'il gardait même lorsqu'il dormait, et qui l'aidait parfois à s'apaiser. Allemagne possédait la même, mais contrairement à son aîné, il ne l'avait pas porté durant l'anniversaire. Prusse ferma ses yeux rouges, en soupirant. Ce qui arrivait n'était pas génial. Non, pas génial du tout !  
Et enfin, il y avait les plus proches amis d'Allemagne, Japon et Italie. Mais si Japon parvint finalement à fermer les yeux, après s'être posé milles questions sur les conditions dans lesquelles pouvaient se trouver le grand blond, le jeune Italien, lui, passa une nuit blanche à se morfondre, en ne cessant de se répéter que c'était de sa faute si son meilleur ami était porté disparu et qu'il aurait dû se faire plus insistant pour qu'il reste se reposer chez France. Il se souvint de l'anneau qu'il lui avait offert, plus tôt dans la soirée, et ferma ses yeux humides, en cachant son visage dans l'oreiller. Est-ce qu'Allemagne l'avait toujours ? Est-ce qu'il le gardait précieusement en pensant à lui ? Est-ce qu'il savait au moins à quel point Italie s'inquiétait pour lui ?

**O.O.O.O**

A peine rentrées dans leurs pays le lendemain, toutes les nations Européennes présents à l'anniversaire prirent leurs téléphones et appelèrent les autorités. Un pays avait disparu et si on ne le retrouvait pas rapidement, qui sait ce qui adviendrait de son peuple. Prusse appela toutes les vingt minutes ses amis les uns après les autres pour savoir s'il y avait du nouveau de leur côté, mais pour le moment, aucune trace d'Allemagne. Autriche décida d'avertir Suisse du problème, vu qu'il n'était pas au courant.

— Donc, tu es en train de me dire qu'Allemagne a disparu et tu voudrais que je vous aide à le chercher ? marmonna le jeune homme aux cheveux blond mi long.  
— Je sais que tu as toujours été du genre à ne pas te mêler des affaires d'autrui, mais cette fois-ci il n'y a pas de

camp à choisir, lui dit le brun. Nous te demandons juste ton aide pour le trouver, rien de plus.  
Il y eu un silence d'or entre les deux nations. Autriche connaissait bien Suisse. Durant les deux Guerres Mondiales, par exemple, jamais il ne s'était associé à l'un ou l'autre camp. Quand un avion passait au-dessus de sa maison, il le détruisait, qu'importe l'armée dont il provenait. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas de s'allier avec eux pour une guerre, mais pour retrouver l'un des leurs, et il fallait absolument qu'il accepte. Suisse étant voisin de France, si Allemagne avait été emporté quelque part, il y avait de forte chance que ce soit de son côté.  
Finalement, le suisse soupira.

— Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais c'est la dernière fois que je vous rends service!

Sur ce, il raccrocha, et Autriche soupira de soulagement.

**O.O.O.O**

— _No_, _Prussia_, On a toujours pas de nouvelles de notre côté… Oui, _io so_… Moi aussi, il commence à me manquer…

Le téléphone sur son oreille, Italie écoutait tristement le Prussien grogner son mécontentement. Mais que pouvait-il lui dire d'autre, à part que lui aussi s'inquiétait atrocement pour l'Allemand ? L'Italien ferma les yeux, écoutant les quelques derniers morts de Prusse, la gorge nouée, avant que l'albinos ne raccroche. Il déposa le combiné et s'en retourna au salon, où Romano regardait la télévision en mangeant une tomate. Le cadet des deux frères s'assis à côté de l'aîné, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

— J'ai vraiment peur pour lui, Romano… finit-il par dire à son frère après quelques minutes de silence, parlant en italien avec lui.  
— Bah, ce bâtardmangeur de patate est bien capable de se tirer du pétrin tout seul, dit Romano en gardant les yeux fixés sur l'émission télévisé.  
— Mais s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave ? angoissa Italie. Si jamais il était réellement en danger ? Tu imagines ?

Romano grogna et ramassa la télécommande, changeant de chaîne pour trouver quelque chose de plus divertissant.

— J'en ai aucune idée de ce qui a pu lui arriver, moi ! grogna-t-il en tombant sur documentaire présentant les terres d'Allemagne, ce qui le fit frissonner.

Même la télé essayait de lui faire rappeler que c'était lui qui les avait mis dans cette situation.

— Et puis, j'en ai rien à foutre ! s'écria-t-il en appuyant sur le bouton rouge, éteignant immédiatement la télévision. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais faire un tour, parce que j'en ai marre de t'entendre gémir comme le pauvre pleurnichard que tu es !

Sur ce, et devant l'air attristé de son frère, il quitta le salon, enfila ses chaussures et sorti de la maison en marmonnant. Italie regarda la porte d'entrée que son aîné venait de claquer violemment, en se demandant pourquoi Romano semblait de si mauvaise humeur. Il savait que lui et Allemagne n'étaient pas en bon terme, donc cela ne pouvait pas être à cause de cela…  
Soudain, le téléphone sonna à nouveau. L'Italien s'empressa d'aller répondre.

— _Ciao_ ? répondit-il en collant le combiné à son oreille.  
— _Itaria-kun_ ? appela la personne à l'autre bout du combiné.

Le visage d'Italie s'illumina lorsqu'il reconnut son ami.

— _Giappone_ ! Je suis tellement content que tu m'appelle ! s'exclama-t-il. _Fratello_ vient juste de partir, il était tellement en colère, tu aurais dû le voir ! Du coup, je suis tout seul. Mais maintenant que je peux te parler, je ne suis plus triste !  
— Eh bien, si mon appel t'as redonné ta bonne humeur, j'en suis bien content, dit le japonais avec un sourire.

Puis il reprit, plus sérieusement :

— Est-ce que… vous avez des nouvelles de _Doitsu-san_ ?

A nouveau, le visage d'Italie s'attrista. Il aurait aimé dire que, oui, ils avaient de nouveaux indices pour le retrouver, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

— _No_… répondit-il. Oh ! _Giappone_, si tu savais comme j'ai peur pour lui ! C'est à cause de moi s'il a disparu !  
— Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? s'étonna le japonais.  
— Parce qu'avant qu'il n'aille faire un tour dehors, je lui avais proposé de prendre une aspirine ! J'aurais dû insister pour qu'il reste se reposer chez grand frère _Francia_, comme ça tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé ! Mais… mais maintenant…

Le jeune homme du sécher ses yeux dorés devenus humides, en essayant de se retenir tant bien que mal de laisser s'échapper un sanglot de sa gorge. Mais, à l'autre bout du fil, Japon captait sa détresse, et il se senti lui-même attristé.

— _Itaria-kun_… lui murmura-t-il. Ne pleure pas, d'accord ? Je vais immédiatement venir en Europe pour rester avec toi et t'aider à retrouver _Doitsu-san_.  
— Mais… mais tu as sans doute d'autres… d'autres choses à faire… dit Italie entre deux pleurs mal retenus.  
— Pour l'instant, le principal, c'est toi, répondit le japonais. Je prends immédiatement le premier avion pour te voir.

Il raccrocha, et Italie s'immobilisa. Japon était prêt à revenir en Europe alors qu'il venait à peine de reposer les pieds chez lui, tout ça pour lui tenir compagnie et le rassurer ? Quel grand ami il pouvait être…

**O.O.O.O**

Prusse reposa le combiné du téléphone en soupirant. Il était six heures du soir en Allemagne, et toujours pas de nouvelles du pays.  
L'albinos s'en alla chercher une bouteille de bière, et revint dans le salon, la boisson fraîche en main. Il s'assit sur le canapé, décapsula la bouteille et la porta à sa bouche tout en fixant le ciel qui s'assombrissait par la fenêtre. Peut-être l'alcool lui permettrait de se faire moins de soucis, même s'il en doutait.  
Il sentit quelque chose se poser sur sa chevelure immaculée et releva ses yeux couleur rubis vers le petit oiseau jaune qui piaillait tristement.

— _Ja_, je sais, lui murmura-t-il. Moi aussi, ça me gonfle de pas savoir où il est…

Il tendit la main vers son animal de compagnie et lui caressa la tête avec son index, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

— Mais, hé, on est trop génial pour se laisser abattre comme ça, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il, même s'il n'était pas convaincu par ses paroles.

Gilbird poussa un petit piaillement, puis ferma les yeux et s'assoupit sur la tête de son maître et ami. Prusse soupira et apporta à nouveau la bière à sa bouche. Les autorités de presque toute l'Europe étaient à la recherche d'un seul individu, et pourtant, ils n'avaient aucun indice. Ca l'énervait et l'attristait à la fois. Il ne voulait pas imaginé que son petit frère puisse être en danger.  
Il ne voulait pas que ce qui s'était passé il y a deux siècles se reproduise à nouveau…  
Le téléphone sonna tout à coup, faisant sursauter le Prussien et réveillant l'oiseau sur sa tête. Le cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine, il se précipita vers le combiné et le porta à l'oreille.

— _Hallo_ ?  
— Prusse ?  
— _Schweiz_ ?  
— Ouais, c'est moi, dit Suisse à l'autre bout du fil.

Après une seconde de silence, le jeune homme blond reprit :

— J'ai du nouveau. Pour Allemagne, je veux dire.

Les yeux de Prusse s'écarquillèrent. Ils avaient un indice ! Ils avaient enfin quelque chose pour le retrouver !

— C'est vrai ? s'exclama-t-il, ses mains tremblantes crispées au combiné. Vous avez vraiment du nouveau ? Il faut que tu me dises tout, _Schweiz_ !  
— Cris pas dans mon oreille, espèce d'idiot ! grogna le Suisse.

Prusse eu bien du mal à se calmer. La bonne nouvelle faisait battre son cœur à cent à l'heure. Il devait savoir tout, dans les moindres détails.

— Tout d'abord, non, on l'a pas retrouvé, dit Suisse, mais mes autorités ont interrogés les citadins qui vivaient près de la frontière franco-suisse. Quelqu'un à aperçu un homme qui correspond au profil d'Allemagne.  
— Il est en Suisse ? Mon _bruder_ est en Suisse ? demanda Prusse.  
— A priori.  
— Est-ce que le type qui l'a vu t'as dit s'il allait bien ?

Le silence qui règne ensuite fit frissonner le Prussien. Sa respiration ralentit, et d'un coup, l'angoisse le saisit à nouveau.

— Il a dit… commença Suisse.  
— Quoi ? Il a dit quoi ? le pressa l'albinos.  
— Il a dit qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon déchiré, et qu'il essayait d'éviter la population le plus possible, murmura la nation neutre. Et il… il avait du sang sur les doigts.

Du sang…

— Il était blessé ? murmura Prusse.  
— Le type n'a vu aucune trace de bagarre sur lui, répondit sombrement Suisse. Mais il l'a juste aperçu, Prusse. Il n'a pas pu l'examiner plus que ça.  
— C'est pas grave ! Merci de m'avoir prévenu, Schweitz ! Il faut que j'appelle _Italien_, maintenant.  
— Hein ? Tu comptes faire quoi, là ?  
— Bin le génialissime moi va venir chercher son _bruder_, pardi !  
— Hé ! Attends—

Avant même que Suisse ne puisse finir sa phrase, Prusse raccrocha, énervant le jeune homme blond aux yeux verts au plus haut bien. Le prussien composa le numéro du meilleur ami d'Allemagne.

— _Ciao_ ?  
— _Italien_, prend tout de suite le premier vol pour la Suisse ! s'écria Prusse en fonçant mettre une veste et des chaussures, faisant presque tomber Gilbird de sa tête.  
— Hein ? _Perche_ ? s'étonna l'Italien.

L'albinos répondit avec un sourire :

— Parce que j'ai de génialissimes nouvelles !

**O.O.O.O**

« … Et durant la journée, quatre corps auraient étés retrouvés dans l'Est de la France. Le premier fut découvert non loin de la ville de Dijon, vers cinq heures du matin, et le dernier vers la commune de Delle, situé à côté de la frontière franco-suisse. Tous les indices portent à croire que ces quatre personnes auraient été tuées durant la nuit, par la même espèce de bête sauvage… »

France éteignit la télévision en fermant les yeux. Il détestait quand les nouvelles parlaient de morts.  
Mais il dû admettre que le point commun qui reliaient ces victimes le laissait perplexe.

* * *

La fin de ce chapitre est juste HORRIBLE!  
Je pars me suicider!

Non, sérieusement, j'aurais voulu ajouter un petit truc pour pas laisser la fin du chapitre plate comme ça. mais j'avais aucune idée, et il faut que je garde la suite pour le prochain chapitre.

Gomen everyone!


	5. Chapitre 4: L'attaque

Bonjour à tous!

Oui, je sais, j'ai mis plus de temps avec ce chapitre. Figurez-vous que j'étais occupé sur un forum d'Hetalia, justement.

Bref, voici donc un chapitre plutôt ensanglanté. En effet, une nation va être victime d'une attaque plutôt traumatisante... âme sensibles prévenues!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : L'attaque**

— Grand frère ?

Suisse se tourna vers sa petite sœur adoptive, Lichtenstein, qui le fixait avec ses grands yeux vert sapin curieux. Il soupira.

— Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en se massant le front.

Prusse n'allait pas tarder à se ramener chez lui, et connaissant le caractère puéril de l'albinos, le Suisse avait de quoi être tendu. Il n'aimait vraiment pas quand d'autres nations mettaient les pieds sur son territoire, mais il aimait encore moins quand il s'agissait de quelqu'un comme le prussien.

— Je sais qu'il est tard, mais j'aimerais sortir me promener dans les champs voisins, dit la jeune fille.

Il la regarda, anxieux.

— Il fait vraiment noir dehors, et je ne pourrais pas être là pour te surveiller, lui dit-il. J'ai de la visite de la part de d'autres nations et c'est pour une affaire urgente. Pourquoi veux-tu aller dehors ?  
— Eh bien, la nuit dernière, par la fenêtre, j'ai cru voir des groupes de lucioles, répondit sa sœur. C'est devenu rare d'en voir en groupe, et j'aimerais les observer. S'il te plaît ?

La raison pour laquelle elle voulait sortir à une heure pareille était enfantine, se dit Suisse. Mais c'était une part de sa petite sœur qu'il aimait beaucoup : son innocence. Il ne l'admettrait jamais face aux autres, mais Liechtenstein était la seule personne capable de la radoucir lorsqu'il devenait strict, ou de le faire sourire lorsqu'il était d'humeur grincheuse. Cependant, elle était encore une enfant, ou en tout cas dans sa tête. Elle était donc dépendante de lui, et à chaque fois qu'elle voulait faire quelque chose ou devait partir quelque part, Suisse l'accompagnait, ne voulant en aucun cas la laisser toute seule.  
Il soupira.

— Tu ne veux pas plutôt attendre demain soir ? demanda-t-il. Je n'aime vraiment pas te laisser toute seule quand tu vas dehors.

Liechtenstein le supplia des yeux.

— S'il te plaît, grand frère ! Je te promets d'être prudente et de revenir s'il y a quoi que ce soit, supplia-t-elle.

Suisse la regarda droit dans les yeux, très moyennement convaincu.

— Je ne m'éloignerais pas de la maison ! Je serais juste dans le champ voisin !

Il la fixa encore pendant quelques secondes, puis fini par céder en soupirant.

— Bon, vas-y, si tu y tiens tant. Mais prends au moins quelque chose pour te défendre si jamais tu as des soucis.  
— Oh ! merci, grand frère ! s'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant à l'extérieur du salon, en direction de sa chambre. Je vais vite prendre mon appareil photo pour photographier les lucioles, comme ça, je pourrais te les montrer !

Il l'entendit monter les escaliers menant aux nombreuses chambres de la demeure à toute allure, avant de redescendre, ouvrir la porte d'entrée et partir dehors. Suisse s'enfonça dans le divan avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Liechtenstein avait le don de le faire craquer pour la moindre petite chose. Après tout, elle arrivait bien à lui faire porter des pyjamas roses sans qu'il proteste, même s'il avait envie de les envoyer comme cadeau à Pologne qui, lui, serait ravis de les ajouter à sa garde-robe !  
Soudain, il entendit de grand coup contre la porte d'entrée, et il perdit son sourire en sachant de qui il s'agissait.

— Monsieur, vos visiteurs sont arrivés, dit un majordome en entrant dans le grand salon.  
— Allez leur ouvrir et dites-leur de venir ici, dit-il d'une voix à moitié énervée.

Contrairement à pas mal de pays qui préférait désormais la simplicité d'un appartement ou d'une petite maison rien qu'à eux, sans majordome ou serviteur, Suisse continuait de vivre dans cette grande demeure qui contenait trop de pièces pour lui et sa sœur. C'était un confort qu'il appréciait et qu'il ne voulait pas perdre, et puis, si d'autres nations venaient lui rendre visite — cas assez rare — il pouvait les héberger.  
Le majordome parti un instant. Il put l'entendre ouvrir la porte et parler aux visiteurs, puis un rire absolument insupportable uniquement composé de « Kesesese~» se rapprocha du salon. Il put entendre un « Veee~ » accompagner le tout.  
Suisse tourna ses yeux verts sapin vers l'entrée du salon, où se tenaient désormais Prusse, Italie et Japon. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il le vit, ne se souvenant pas que Prusse l'avait aussi embarqué avec lui. La vieille nation devina ses pensée rien qu'à son regard :

— J'étais chez _Itaria-kun_ lorsque _Puroisen-san_ à appeler. _Doitsu-san_ est aussi mon ami, et si tu as des informations à son propos, je veux moi-même les entendre.  
— Je comprends, dit le Suisse en désignant les fauteuils. Asseyez-vous.

Mais Prusse secoua la tête.

— Le génialissime moi n'a pas le temps de s'asseoir ! s'exclama-t-il. Je dois retrouver mon _bruder_ avant tout. T'as dit qu'il était en Suisse, non ? Vous avez des pistes ? D'autres témoignages ?  
— Les autorités suisses sont toujours à sa recherche, lui dit la nation neutre. Pour l'instant, rien de nouveau. La frontière franco-suisse est surveillée de près ainsi que les villes aux alentours. Mais Allemagne s'est peut-être déjà enfoncé un peu plus dans le pays à l'heure qu'il est.  
— Il faut partir à sa recherche tout de suite ! s'exclama Italie.  
— Hé, doucement, le prévint Suisse. Tout ce qu'on a, c'est un témoignage. Ça va pas beaucoup vous aider pour le retrouver, si vous voulez mon avis.  
— Pour ma part, j'aimerais que nous nous penchions sur ce témoignage, justement, dit Japon en prenant place dans un fauteuil. Qu'a dit l'homme qui a cru voir _Doitsu-san_, au juste ?

Suisse ferma les yeux, cherchant dans sa mémoire les paroles exactes que ses hommes lui avaient rapportées du témoin.

— Il aurait aperçu un homme correspondant au profil d'Allemagne, mais il ne portait qu'un pantalon déchiré et il fuyait la population. De toute manière, notre témoin vit dans une petite communauté, et il n'y avait personne d'autre aux alentours lorsqu'il a pu apercevoir Allemagne. Il a aussi dit cru voir du sang sur ses doigts, mais aucune blessure sur son corps.  
— Voilà qui est étrange… murmura Japon.  
— Aaaah… _sangue_… trembla Italie en imaginant son ami avec des doigts ensanglantés.  
— Mais s'il n'avait aucune blessure, est-ce que ça voudrait dire que personne ne l'a kidnappé, ou ne l'a torturé ? demanda Prusse.  
— D'où viendrait le sang, alors ? s'interrogea Suisse tout haut.

Japon écarquilla les yeux.

— _Hoka no dareka kara_*… murmura-t-il  
— De quoi? demanda Prusse, puisque les autres ne savaient pas parler japonais.  
— Je… non, rien…  
— Moi, ce qui me titille, c'est comment il a réussi à arriver ici aussi vite, marmonna Suisse. Il a disparu la nuit dernière, et c'est cet après-midi qu'on a reçu le témoignage, sachant que j'ai lancé les alertes dans tout le pays après qu'Autriche ai quémandé mon aide ce matin.  
— J'avoue que je ne comprends pas non plus… murmura Italie.

Suisse faillit dire que venant de lui, c'était tout à fait normal, mais il préféra se taire.

— Alors, on fait quoi, maintenant ? dit Prusse en tapotant du pied. Si le génialissime moi est venu ici, c'est bien pour récupérer son _bruder_.  
— A une heure pareille ? Oublie, dit Suisse. Il va falloir que vous dormiez ici, et croyez-moi, ça ne me fait pas plaisir non plus.  
— Et pour les recherches ? demanda Japon.  
— Dès demain, on partira ensemble faire le tour de la région pour tenter de rassembler d'autres indices. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas loin d'ici.

Il se leva du divan, quand Italie remarqua quelque chose :

— Hé, _Svizzera_, où est ta sœur ?  
— Lich' ? Elle est dehors en train de… regarder des lucioles, répondit Suisse, gêné.  
—Regarder des lucioles ? Ma parole, c'est encore une petite fille ! rigola Prusse, s'attirant les yeux foudroyants de la nation neutre.  
— Je t'interdis de te moquer d'elle ! s'écria-t-il. De toute façon, je vais la rappeler immédiatement, je ne devrais pas la laisser toute seule dehors à une heure pa…

Il s'immobilisa, alors qu'un puissant hurlement strident venu de l'extérieur résonna dans la bâtisse. Italie sursauta. Prusse écarquilla les yeux. Japon les fixa, angoissé.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'écria-t-il.

Le sang de Suisse ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il reconnut la voix qui hurlait à l'aide.

— LIECHTENSTEIN !

**O.O.O.O**

Plusieurs minutes plus tôt…  
La jeune Liechtenstein sortait de la grande maison, un appareil photo en main. Au loin, elle crut apercevoir trois hommes venir d'un pas pressé jusqu'à la bâtisse, et reconnu Prusse, Italie et Japon. Ils ne semblaient pas l'avoir aperçu. De toute façon, elle était pressée, et elle se dirigea vers le champ voisin, à l'autre bout de l'immense jardin.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle tendit l'appareil photo devant elle, prête à capturer des groupes de lucioles en image. Pour l'instant, elle ne vit aucune lumière pouvant lui signaler leur présence. Alors elle attendit quelques secondes… Et tout à coup, elle crut en voir une. Elle était seule, ses amies n'étaient pas là. Mais tant pis, Liechtenstein plaça l'appareil devant ses yeux et appuya sur le bouton. La photo fut prise sans flash. Satisfaite, elle s'enfonça un peu plus, espérant trouver cette fois-ci tout un groupe de ces créatures lumineuses.  
Elle s'approcha petit à petit des premiers arbres du bois, et vis, entre les feuillages, plus de lucioles que dans le champ. Elle sourit et empoigna l'appareil photo. Elle commença à photographier tous les coins où elle pouvait trouver ces petites bêtes. L'activité commença à l'amuser, et elle continua de traquer les lucioles.  
Cependant, elle ne savait pas qu'elle-même était la cible de quelqu'un d'autre… ou plutôt, autre chose.  
Entre les feuillages du bois assombris par la nuit, deux yeux d'un bleu perçant fixaient discrètement la jeune fille, qui continuait innocemment de photographier les lucioles. Ils ne la quittèrent pas du regard, alors que leur propriétaire sentait l'odeur forte de l'humaine. Une seule envie le traversait : se nourrir. Et cette frêle jeune fille était la seule proie qu'il eut pu trouver cette nuit. Mais elle ferait l'affaire.  
Doucement, alors qu'elle se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin, dos à elle, la créature sortie discrètement des buissons, posant silencieusement ses pattes musclées sur l'herbe à mesure qu'elle avançait vers Liechtenstein. Cette dernière ne la remarqua pas, et continua de photographier le groupe de luciole qui venait de se former devant elle, aux anges. Puis, elle entendit une branche craquer derrière elle. Surprise, la jeune fille se retourna, les yeux écarquillés, et s'immobilisa en croisant deux yeux de glace, appartenant à une bête poilue dont elle ne pouvait identifier l'espèce, et qui portait un pantalon déchiré. Elle ne bougea plus, la respiration courte. La soudaine peur qui venait de la prendre venait de la glacer jusqu'au sang, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. C'était un monstre qui se tenait devant elle, une espèce qu'elle n'avait jamais croisé de toute sa vie, et qui pouvait être dangereuse. Et cette pensée se confirma lorsque le monstre se mit à grogner, montrant ses dents blanches qui luisaient dans la nuit, alors que la rétine de ses yeux rétrécissait. Ses oreilles se plaquèrent en arrière et, tout en renfrognant son long museau, il se recula dans une posture t'attaque. Liechtenstein, se sachant la proie de cette bête, se mit à paniquer, et son premier réflexe fut de faire demi-tour et de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Mais l'animal était bien plus rapide, et son gigantesque bond l'atteignit. Il la percuta dans le dos, la plaquant par terre, sur le ventre, et la tête de Liechtenstein percuta lourdement le sol, l'assommant presque. Le monstre était trop lourd pour qu'elle se relève, bien qu'elle tenta de ramper pour lui échapper.  
La bête ouvrit grand sa gueule, et, sans crier garde, lui mordit l'épaule droite. Ses crocs acérés s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de la jeune fille, et la douleur fut telle qu'elle poussa un hurlement strident et déchirant, que personne ne pouvait ignorer.

**O.O.O.O**

Suisse se saisit du fusil accroché au mur et, sans demander son reste, couru jusqu'à l'entrée, alors que les majordomes et les femmes de ménage accouraient dans le hall, apeurés, en se demandant qui avait poussé un tel hurlement.

- ECARTEZ-VOUS, BORDEL ! leur cria le suisse.

Il ouvrit brutalement la porte avec un coup de pied et sorti de sa demeure, suivit de près par Prusse, Italie et Japon. Ce dernier, qui avait apporté son katana avec lui, retira celui-ci de son fourreau, dans l'hypothèse d'une attaque.

- Ça recommence ! marmonna Prusse en imaginant que la petite allait recevoir le même sort que son frère.

Ils traversèrent le champ voisin, alors que les hurlements continuaient et que Liechtenstein hurlait le nom de son frère. Ce dernier lui hurlait en retour qu'il arrivait. La peur se lisait son visage, et la simple pensée qu'il perdrait sa sœur s'il ne se dépêchait pas le fit courir plus vite. Finalement, à l'entrée du bois, ils assistèrent à un spectacle des plus horrifiants.  
Allongée sur le sol, le dos ensanglanté, Liechtenstein gisait, son corps tremblant comme une feuille. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, son frère pu voir des larmes couler sur ses joues. A côté d'elle se trouvait une énorme bête que les quatre nations n'avaient jamais vu auparavant. Elle semblait proche d'un loup, mais certaines partie de son corps, comme les pattes avant, ressemblaient plus à ses membres humains incroyablement musclées et très poilues, comme tout le reste du corps. Le monstre se tenait le front en grognant avec ses deux énormes mains, et suisse avisa l'appareil photo que Liechtenstein tenait fermement dans sa main tremblante. Il comprit qu'elle avait réussie à le frapper avec, se libérant ainsi de son emprise. Mais elle était gravement blessée, et surtout, elle était effrayée.

- LIECHTENSTEIN ! hurla-t-il, frappé d'horreur en voyant l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, et surtout, l'animal juste à côté d'elle.

Ce dernier releva la tête en entendant la voix. Il poussa un cri bestial et terrorisant et, à une vitesse incroyable, s'empara avec sa gueule d'une des jambes de la micro nation et la tira avec un facilité déconcertante dans le bois, lui arrachant la peau et la faisant hurler de plus belle. Hors de question de perdre son repas.

- NON !

Suisse courut à leur suite et porta le viseur de son fusil jusqu'à son œil. La balle qui tira frôla l'une des oreilles du monstre, qui ne s'arrêta pas. Il en tira une autre, et cette fois, parvint à toucher son avant-bras. La bête glapie, lâchant la jambe de Liechtenstein, puis se retourna vers celui qui venait de l'attaquer en grognant férocement.

- LAISSE-LA, ENFOIRÉ DE MONSTRE ! lui hurla-t-il en continuant de la viser.

Japon, Prusse et Italie accoururent. Le japonais se mit aux côtés du suisse, pointant son arme en avant, prêt à en découdre au corps-à-corps s'il le fallait. D'ailleurs, la créature, haineuse, se mit à bondir dans leur direction et sauta sur Suisse, qui réagit à la seconde près en tirant une balle dans son ventre. Il se retrouva allongé au dos, s'aidant de ses mains pour tenir le fusil et pour repousser le monstre qui tentait de lui arracher le visage avec son énorme gueule et qui, pour la plus grande horreur des nations, ne semblait pas affecté par les balles qu'il s'était pris. En effet, il agissait comme s'il n'était pas blessé…  
Japon repoussa la bête d'un violent coup de coude et leva son katana alors qu'elle roulait dans l'herbe. Elle leva son bras pile au moment où l'asiatique abattait son arme sur elle. La lame se brisa en une centaine de morceaux lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec la peau du monstre, figeant Japon d'horreur. Il fixa les morceaux d'acier sans comprendre, et sa stupeur permis à son adversaire d'abattre sa patte droite sur son visage, l'assommant et striant sa joue de profondes lacérations. Il s'étala par terre en gémissant, et tenta de se redresser, mais le coup qu'il venait de recevoir faisait tourner le monde autour de lui, et il abandonna.  
Pendant qu'il était occupé avec Japon, Suisse en avait profité pour s'approcher de sa sœur. Son visage devint livide en voyant son épaule striées de griffures profonde jusqu'au milieu du dos, ainsi que sa jambe ensanglantée dont la peau avait été arrachées. On pouvait voir la chair dans les deux blessures. Suisse en avait presque envie de vomir. Pas simplement parce que la vue était atroce, mais surtout parce que c'était sa sœur, qu'elle était gravement blessée et qu'il avait horriblement mal pour elle. Il la releva doucement, et elle se blottie contre lui, tremblante comme une feuille, en sanglotant de peur et de douleur.

- Je suis là, Lich', je suis là… chuchota-t-il, la gorge nouée, en la serrant dans une étreinte à la fois protective et chaleureuse.

Il devait absolument la ramener à la maison. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'écarter pour la prendre et la porter, il vit le monstre se tourner vers eux. Japon était assommé, allongé par terre, et il ne vit Prusse et Italie nulle part. Lui et sa sœur étaient donc les prochaines cibles. Dans un élan protecteur, il resserra son étreinte et tint fermement Liechtenstein contre lui, en fixant le monstre de ses yeux verts à la fois haineux et apeurés.

- NE T'APPROCHE PAS D'ELLE ! lui lança-t-il.

Mais la bête fit un, puis deux pas dans leur direction en grognant, et commença à se mettre dans sa position d'attaque. Tout à coup, une pierre la frappa derrière la tête, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. La créature se retourna vivement en poussant un cri bestial, et Suisse releva le regard pour découvrir son sauveur.  
Il s'agissait de Prusse, qui tenait dans un bras plusieurs pierres faisant la taille de son poing. L'autre était levé en l'air, les doigts refermés sur une autre pierre qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer. Italie se trouvait derrière lui, près d'un petit tas de ces gros cailloux, tremblant comme une feuille. Il semblait fournir les munitions au prussien.

- Hé ! _Das Tier_*! Cria-t-il à l'attention de leur adversaire. Voilà tes cadeaux de _Weihnachten_* !

Il envoya une autre pierre qui frappa la joue de la bête. Cette dernière grogna de plus belle et chargea en direction de Prusse et Italie. Ce dernier poussa un cri strident et se cacha derrière le premier tronc d'arbre à sa portée, en agitant un de ses fameux drapeaux blancs.

D'où il le sortait ? Très bonne question.

Et comme Italie s'était écarté, c'est Prusse seul qui se fit propulsé au loin par un coup de patte, qui déchira sa tenue mais, fort heureusement, ne le blessa pas. Il retomba par terre, la tête la première, en gémissant.  
Italie, toujours caché derrière le tronc, jeta un coup d'œil vers la bête. Elle était terrifiante, avec ses grands poils noirs et ses dents blanche et luisante. Et son énorme gueule. Et ses griffes acérées. Et ses yeux bleus perçants… qui lui rappelèrent étrangement les yeux de quelqu'un. L'Italien fixa ces yeux, essayant de se souvenir de cette personne. L'image d'Allemagne lui vint en tête, et il dû reconnaître que leurs paires d'yeux avaient exactement la même couleur. Ah ! si seulement l'Allemand était là ! il aurait pu le protéger et, connaissant sa force et son courage, mettre l'animal à terre…  
Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention. Quelque chose qui brilla dans un rayon de lune, autour du coup du monstre. Intrigué, Italie plissa les yeux. Il découvrit une chaîne en argent, au bout de laquelle pendait un anneau… Un anneau en argent, lui aussi. Ce collier-là, Italie se souvint qu'il s'agissait du cadeau qu'il avait donné à son meilleur ami, lors de l'anniversaire de France. Il écarquilla les yeux. Comment cette bête pouvait-elle avoir le collier d'Allemagne ? L'avait-elle tuée pour l'obtenir ? Ou alors…  
Ou alors…

- _Germania_… souffla-t-il, la révélation le frappant comme un marteau.

Ces yeux semblables, ce collier que portait l'Allemand… Il n'y avait aucun doute. C'était Allemagne. Mais pourquoi était-il changé en bête ? Pourquoi les attaquait-il ? Comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver ici ? Tant de questions se mirent à tourbillonner dans la pauvre tête d'Italie. Une seule chose était sûre : il ne pouvait pas laisser son meilleur ami dans cet état. Il se recula du tronc, attirant l'attention de la créature. Celle-ci se mit à grogner et s'apprêta à bondir sur lui, lorsque la voix du jeune homme l'arrêta :

- _Germania_ !

Le monstre s'immobilisa tout juste, et fixa Italie avec des yeux écarquillés, comme surpris. La rétine de ses yeux s'agrandit peu à peu, et ses oreilles se tendirent en avant, attentifs. Et là, à ce moment, la nation pu le reconnaître. Il n'avait plus rien de l'animal qui les avait attaqués. Il était Allemagne.

- _Germania_, c'est moi. _Italia_… murmura doucement Italie.

Italie…  
Ce nom résonna dans la tête du monstre, qui sembla prendre conscience de quelque chose. Il continua de regarder l'italien pendant un instant, puis vit Prusse qui se relevait difficilement, un peu plus loin. Il tourna la tête pour regarder derrière lui. Japon reprenait ses esprits petit à petit, et il put voir son visage ensanglanté par des griffures profondes. Plus loin, il vit Suisse qui tenait sa sœur dans ses bras, et qui le regardait avec des yeux exorbités, affichant colère et peur. Liechtenstein était ensanglantée dans le dos et sur une de ses jambes…  
Lorsqu'il découvrit l'état dans lequel était la jeune fille, le monstre écarquilla les yeux. Il passa sa langue sur ses dent, et senti le goût métallique du sang. Il leva ses géantes mains pour les observer, et découvrit le sang imprégné dessus. Ses yeux affichèrent de l'horreur, et il les leva en direction d'Italie qui approchait.

- _Germania_ ?

L'animal recula, les oreilles baissées, la crainte sur le visage. L'italien fit un seul pas, et soudain, la bête prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuis entre les arbres. Italie sursauta.

- Non, attends !

Sous le regard médusé des autres, il se mit à la poursuite de la créature. Japon se redressa vivement.

- _Itaria-kun_ !

Prusse se releva à son tour alors que le japonais se lançait à la suite de l'italien. Il se tourna vers Suisse.

- Toi, tu rentres chez toi et tu prends soin de ta sœur, _zustimmen_* ?

Confus, le blond hocha de la tête. Avant de partir rejoindre l'asiatique, le prussien ramassa le fusil de la nation neutre.

- Oh, et je t'emprunte ça.

Puis, il disparut dans le bois à son tour.

* * *

Et donc, nous venons de retrouver Allemagne... sous une apparence de bête! Mais pourquoi? Je pense que vous le savez déjà ~

Heure de vocabulaire étranger pour tous! \o/

_**Hoka no dareka kara: **_De quelqu'un d'autre (Pas 100% sûre, s'il y a erreur, dites-le moi.)

**_Das Tier: _**L'animal

_**Weihnachten:**_ Noël

_**Zustimmen:**_ D'accord


	6. Chapitre 5: Le loup-garou

Salut tout le monde, on se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre de l'Italien et la Bête!

Alors, j'ai oublié de répondre aux commentaires la dernière fois, donc je vais le faire maintenant: merci pour vos précieux encouragements, ça me fait énormément plaisir! En fait, je dirais que c'est ce qui me motive de continuer, car j'ai eu d'autres idées de fanfic dernièrement et j'essaie de travailler dessus en ce moment.

J'ai eu un commentaire qui me demandait de traduire l'Italien et la Bête en anglais: c'est ce que je ferais, une fois que je l'aurais terminé. pour l'instant, je la privilégie en français pour voir ce que ça donne chez le public francophone.

Bref, voilà la suite qui va nous dire si, oui ou non, cette bête sanguinaire est bel et bien Allemagne...

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : Le loup-garou**

- _Germania_ !

Italie continua de courir, alors que le bois sombre se refermait sur lui. La bête était si rapide, il la perdit vite de vue. Haletant, l'italien s'arrêta un instant, hagard. Où était-elle passée ?  
Il perçu alors des bruissements à plusieurs mètres de là. Il n'attendit pas et se lança à nouveau à la poursuite de la créature, espérant pourvoir la rattraper. Italie trébucha tout à coup contre la racine d'un arbre et tomba en avant. Il s'attendait à se retrouver face contre terre, mais il découvrit avec frayeur que c'était une chute en roulé-boulé qui l'attendait : il se trouvait en effet au sommet d'une pente. Il cria alors qu'instinctivement, il se mit en boule. Son épaule gauche frappa violemment le sol, puis le reste de son corps suivit. Son corps ne cessa de rouler contre l'herbe, le couvrant de terre et de brindille, blessant l'une de ses jambes qui se retrouverait certainement avec un hématome et frappant sa tête contre le sol, où se trouvaient quelques cailloux. Il finit par se stopper une fois la pente descendue, allongé sur le ventre et gémissant puisque tout son corps lui faisait mal.

- Veee… ma jambe…

Il essaya de la replier, mais endoloris au niveau rotule, il ne put faire un mouvement. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas laisser le monstre s'enfuir. Il prit alors appuie sur ses coudes pour se redresser, puis agrippa la branche basse d'un arbre juste à côté de lui pour s'aider à se relever. Il ne prit appuie que la jambe qui n'était pas blessée, mais grimaça à cause de l'effort que cela lui demandait. Lorsqu'il tint finalement debout, il posa prudemment l'autre pied et tenta de faire un pas. Il serra les dents alors qu'il tentait d'avancer pour rattraper la bête.

- J'y arriverais jamais à cette vitesse, gémit-il sans pour autant s'arrêter.

C'est alors qu'il crut entendre un son étrange, et il s'arrêta en s'appuyant contre le tronc d'un arbre, les oreilles en alerte. S'agissait-il de la créature qui les avait attaqués ? Ou cela venait-il de son imagination ?  
Après un court moment de silence, il eut sa réponse en entendant à nouveau le même son. Il crut au départ qu'il s'agissait du cri d'un petit animal, mais en y réfléchissant, il aurait plutôt dit qu'il s'agissait d'une plainte… comme celles que les chiens poussaient lorsqu'ils étaient tristes. Alors il comprit qu'il n'était pas loin de son objectif. Italie se força à marcher malgré sa jambe endolorie et essaya même de trottiner, mais très vite il oublia cette idée. Il continua donc de marcher doucement, en boitant.  
Les plaintes s'intensifièrent à mesure qu'il approcha ce qui sembla au départ plusieurs énormes rochers, couverts de mousses, se mêler aux arbres les plus bas. Lorsque l'italien en fit le tour, il découvrit une entrée, et il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une grotte. Les sons plaintifs venaient de l'intérieur. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'avança dans la pénombre de la grotte. Elle n'était pas extrêmement profonde, aussi distingua-t-il rapidement la silhouette de la bête, adossée au mur, qui se tenait le visage avec ses mains ensanglantées en poussant des gémissements plaintifs. Elle pleurait… Et ses pleurs serrèrent le cœur du doux italien, puisqu'il savait que derrière cette peau poilue et ces atouts monstrueux qu'étaient les griffes et les crocs, son ami Allemagne se trouvait là.

- G… _Germania_… appela-t-il doucement.

L'animal releva la tête, les yeux exorbités, et fixa Italie qui s'immobilisa, à la fois effrayé et peiné. L'italien pu voir ses oreilles abaissées sur sa tête et sa queue qui l'entourait, comme pour pouvoir mieux se renfermer sur lui-même. Ses yeux bleu glacé perçaient l'obscurité et démontrait une détresse qui finit par avoir raison d'Italie. Ce dernier fit un pas vers l'intérieur.

- C'est moi, _Italia_. Est-ce que tu me reconnais ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Pour toute réponse, il n'eut qu'un silence. Alors il continua de boitiller en direction de l'animal.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, je ne t'attaquerais pas, dit Italie avec un petit sourire.

Un sourire qu'il perdit aussitôt puisque la bête se mit soudainement à grogner. Il fit un pas en arrière, apeuré. Quoi, il ne le reconnaissait pas ? Lui, son meilleur ami ? Est-ce que se transformer en bête à poil faisait perdre la mémoire ?

- _No no no_,_ per favore_*,_ Germania_ ! s'exclama l'italien. Je vais pas te faire de mal, je veux juste t'aider !

Mais la créature continua de grogner, sans pour autant quitter le coin dans lequel il avait trouvé refuge. Italie ne savait plus quoi faire : il voyait que son ami avait besoin d'aide, mais il ne le laissait pas approcher. Comment l'atteindre sans risquer de se faire attaquer ?

- _Itaria-kun_ !

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix de Japon, qui surgit d'entre les feuillages. L'asiatique ouvrit la bouche, mais se tut et s'immobilisa quand il découvrit qu'au fond de la grotte se trouvait leur adversaire.  
Prusse arriva juste derrière la vieille nation, le fusil de Suisse en main, et se posta non loin d'Italie, l'arme en joue. Il visa l'animal tassé au fond de sa cachette, une goutte de sueur froide perlant sa tempe.

- _Italien_, sors de là ! ordonna-t-il. Tu vas finir comme Liechtenstein si tu bouges pas !  
- Non, attends ! s'écria Italie en se précipitant devant lui, l'empêchant de pouvoir tirer. Tu ne dois pas lui faire de mal, _Prussia _!  
- _Scheiße_,_ Italien_, cette chose à faillit tous nous tuer ! Et toi, tu veux la sauver ?  
- Je sais que tu as bon cœur et que tu ne veux pas qu'on tue des créatures, mais celle-ci est dangereuse, ajouta Japon en s'approchant. Nous devons l'éliminer avant que d'autres incidents comme celui de ce soir n'arrivent.  
- Vous comprenez pas ! Cette bête n'est pas un monstre ! C'est _Germania_ !

Les deux autres nations écarquillèrent les yeux. Prusse abaissa même lentement le fusil, choqué par ces paroles.

- _Was_ ? _Deutschland_ ? murmura-t-il.  
- _Itaria-kun_, comment peux-tu dire ça ? demanda le japonais.  
- Autour de son cou, il y a une chaîne avec un anneau, expliqua Italie, qui voulait absolument que ses amis le croient. C'est le même collier que je lui ai offert hier soir, avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la nature.

Voyant qu'ils ne réagissaient pas, il ajouta :

- Et il a les mêmes yeux qu'Allemagne ! C'est lui, je vous dis, vous devez me croire !  
- … _West_… souffla Prusse.

Son petit frère avait été transformé en un monstre sanguinaire. C'était à peine inimaginable. En fait, il avait vraiment du mal à y croire, malgré la preuve du collier. Mais si cet animal était réellement Allemagne, alors cela expliquait beaucoup de chose : sa disparition, les hurlements dans les rues de Paris, le fait qu'il ait atterrit en Suisse en si peu de temps et qu'un passant l'ait vu avec les doigts en sang…

- … Admettons que ce soit _Doitsu-san_, finit par dire Japon, encore surpris.

Il avait les yeux rivés sur l'animal, et ne pouvait les en défaire. La bête, repliée sur elle-même, semblait vulnérable, mais un seul faux pas et elle pourrait les tuer. Imaginer que son ami allemand se cachait sous cette peau de bête lui serrait le ventre.

- Comment sommes-nous censés l'approcher, sachant qu'il nous a attaqués et qu'il ne semble pas vouloir nous laisser venir vers lui ?  
- Ça, je sais pas, mais je vais tout faire pour qu'il ne soit plus triste, dit son ami italien, sûr de lui.

Il se retourna alors en direction de la grotte et commença à s'enfoncer à nouveau à l'intérieur, faisant réagir ses deux amis au quart de tour.

- _Itaria-kun_ ! C'est trop dangereux ! s'exclama Japon.  
- Fais pas le héros et reviens là ! ajouta Prusse, dont le réflexe fut de relever le fusil pour mettre la bête en joue.

Mais il ne les écouta pas et continua son avancé vers l'animal. Plus il approchait, plus ce dernier montrait les crocs pour le dissuader d'approcher. Italie s'arrêta à deux mètres de lui, un peu hésitant. Puis, la pensée que son ami avait besoin de lui donna au jeune homme le courage de relever le bras. Il l'avança petit à petit vers le museau de la créature, dont le regard glacé ne le quittait pas tandis qu'il continuait de grogner.

- N'ai pas peur, _Germania_… chuchota Italie. Je suis là, je vais t'aider… Laisse-moi juste approcher…

Un lourd grognement le fit trembler, mais il ne recula pas sa main pour autant. Loin derrière lui, Prusse visait leur adversaire, cependant la pensée qu'il pouvait s'agir de son frère l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Quant à Japon, il ne put que regarder, impuissant, son ami italien risquer sa vie pour pouvoir approcher la bête.  
Mais cette dernière ne fit que grogner. Elle ne bougea pas d'un poil, et Italie eu alors la possibilité de l'approcher encore un peu. Il regarda l'animal droit dans les yeux, avec un regard qui se voulait rassurant et un petit sourire. Et finalement, il put, très lentement, toucher son museau. La créature cessa immédiatement de grogner et le regarda avec surprise, comme si ce contact lui avait fait rendre compte de quelque chose. Il fixa cette fois-ci Italie avec des yeux brillants. Ce dernier tomba tout à coup sur les genoux, épuisé et physiquement blessé, mais aussi parce que, moralement, il était vidé. Il venait de d'user toute sa ressource de bravoure pour pouvoir approcher son ami transformé et l'effort lui avait demandé de combattre sa crainte et sa tristesse. Aussi, sans crier garde, il entoura l'énorme nuque poilue de la bête avec ses bras, si petits quand on comparait, et enfonça sa tête dans sa fourrure noire. Elle était douce, et ce contact réchauffa son cœur… et le fit fondre en larme.

- Je sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé… hoqueta-t-il. Mais je vais trouver une solution… Je vais en trouver une, même si je suis bon à rien…

Prusse abaissa le fusil, à la fois surpris par cette attitude pacifiste venant de leur adversaire, mais aussi peiné par la scène. Il se tourna vers Japon, qui sentit les yeux rouges du prussien sur lui. Sans se retourner vers l'albinos, il répondit à sa question silencieuse :

- Je crois qu'Italie a raison… Je crois que c'est _Doitsu-san_.  
- Mais… comment ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?  
- Je ne sais pas, Prusse. J'ai beau être un vieil homme, je ne suis pas un sage qui connait les réponses à toutes les questions.

Il redressa alors la tête et fixa le ciel, qui venait de prendre une teinte plus claire.

- Le soleil se lève… murmura-t-il.

Ils avaient vraiment passé la nuit à se battre contre l'animal et à l'approcher? Si c'était le cas, aucun d'entre eux n'avait vu le temps passer. Ou alors, c'était qu'il s'écoulait bien trop rapidement. Japon darda à nouveau ses yeux sombres sur Italie et l'animal. La chaleur du soleil qui montait réchauffa petit à petit le bois, et Italie ne lâcha à aucun moment la bête et continua à pleurer doucement contre son duvet.  
Finalement, les premiers rayons frappèrent les arbres. L'italien sentit alors quelque chose l'entourer derrière le dos et le rapprocher un peu plus de la créature… Non, attendez. Ce n'était plus de la fourrure qu'il sentait contre sa joue, mais une peau lisse, tout à fait humaine. Et ce qui l'entourait, c'était deux grands bras musclés, pas des énormes pattes de monstre. Il senti aussi un menton s'appuyer contre sa tête, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la mâchoire de l'animal.

- _Italien_…

Italie écarquilla les yeux. Cette voix…  
Il s'écarta doucement du torse humain qui avait remplacé le torse de la bête, et fixa le nouveau visage qui se présentait à lui. Son cœur se mit à battre à toute allure, trop heureux de reconnaître l'homme qui se tenait désormais devant lui.

- _Germania_ !

Allemagne lui sourit à la fois doucement et tristement. Oui, c'était bien lui : l'animal s'était transformé à nouveau. Italie reconnaissait ce visage presque toujours ferme, ces cheveux blonds habituellement plaqués en arrière, mais qui cette fois-ci avaient la frange en bataille comme quand il dormait, ainsi que ces yeux bleu glacé, qui étaient restés les mêmes durant sa métamorphose en créature. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon déchiré, laissant son torse nu, ainsi que la chaîne duquel pendait un anneau que son ami lui avait offert.  
En voyant le vrai visage de l'allemand, cette face qu'il connaissait si bien et qui lui avait tant manqué, Italie poussa un cri de joie et se jeta sur lui, le prenant par surprise et le faisant tomber par terre. Tout de suite après, le pays latin se mit à pleurer de joie, hoquetant entre deux sanglots qu'il avait eu horriblement peur pour lui à partir du moment où il avait disparu. Allemagne ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, puis il soupira, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

- Je vais bien. Je suis là, maintenant…  
- _Bruder_ !

Allemagne eut juste le temps de se redresser pour réceptionner aussi son aîné, qui se jeta contre lui non sans avoir lâché le fusil de Suisse d'abord.

- T'es qu'un enfoiré, _West_ ! J'ai cru que t'avais été enlevé ou que t'étais mort ! Tu peux pas imaginer dans quel état le génialissime moi s'était retrouvé par ta faute !

En gros, il était heureux de le revoir.

- Désolé… murmura Allemagne.  
- Désolé ?! On a failli te buter cette nuit, _West_ ! s'étrangla Prusse en s'écartant brutalement. Si t'avais appelé le lendemain après ta disparition, tu aurais pu nous prévenir de… de ce qui se passe avec toi !

Le grand blond garda le silence, en baissant la tête. Italie s'écarta lui aussi et le fixa avec ses yeux dorés humides, car lui aussi ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne les avait pas prévenu d'une manière ou d'une autre. Avait-il eu peur de leur réaction ? Ou cachait-il quelque chose ?  
Japon s'approcha des trois autres nations.

- Content de voir que vous êtes redevenus normal, _Doitsu-san_.  
- Merci _Japan_…  
- Tout de même, savez-vous ce qui vous arrive ?

Son ami hocha négativement de la tête. Il semblait être lui-même complètement perdu, et ses yeux affichaient beaucoup de tristesse. Il regarda ses mains tâchées de sang, et frissonna. Il avait aussi le goût métallique du sang dans la bouche, ce qui lui donnait envie de vomir. En voyant son visage devenir livide, Italie se rapprocha.

- Ca va, _Germania_ ?  
- Oui… non. Je ne sais pas…

Japon vit son malaise, et il pouvait comprendre : Allemagne se transformait en une bête assoiffée de sang, et lorsqu'il redevenait humain, il devait faire face à ce qu'il avait commis sous sa forme animal. L'asiatique se saisit de son portable.

- Je vais immédiatement appeler les autres et leur dire que nous vous avons retrouvé.  
- Très bien… merci…  
- Et _Preußen_ le génial va vite foncer chez _Schweizer_ et prendre des nouvelles de la petite ! annonça Prusse en se relevant.

Allemagne frissonna aux derniers mots, et ne fit que hocher de la tête. Tandis que son frère partait en direction de la demeure de Suisse et que Japon téléphonait aux autres nations, Italie resta vers son meilleur ami, ne voulant plus le quitter d'une semelle. Il fixa son corps qui, à sa grande surprise, n'affichait aucune égratignure, malgré les blessures infligées durant la bagarre qui s'était déroulée plus tôt.

- _Italien_…

Le jeune homme sorti de ses pensées et fixa Allemagne.

- _Si_ ?

La nation germanique resta d'abord silencieuse, se contentant de fixer son ami, comme si elle réfléchissait aux paroles qu'elle voulait dire. Puis, l'allemand murmura :

- _Danke_… pour ne pas m'avoir laissé fuir.

Italie sourit, et rien qu'avec son regard, il lui assura que jamais il ne l'abandonnerait, quoi qu'il arrivait.

**O.O.O.O**

- Elle est profondément blessée à l'épaule et à la jambe, monsieur. J'ai fait le nécessaire pour désinfecter ses blessures et j'ai tout bandé, mais il faut lui prodiguer d'urgence les soins nécessaires du à sa perte de sang, et il faut lui recoudre ses plaies.  
- Très bien… Merci.

Le médecin appelé d'urgence quitta la chambre de Liechtenstein, laissant Suisse seul avec sa petite sœur adoptive. Il fixa le visage pâle de la jeune fille, qui, épuisée par l'évènement secouant de cette nuit, s'était vite endormie une fois que les soins lui furent prodigués. Le suisse l'avait ramené chez eux en courant comme il n'avait jamais couru, avec la micro nation dans le bras, en hurlant aux servantes et majordomes sorties dans le jardin pour comprendre ce qui arrivait d'aller chercher le kit de soin et d'appeler un médecin de toute urgence. Alors qu'ils commençaient déjà à arrêter les hémorragies, un médecin qui n'avait heureusement pas encore quitté sa cabine répondit à leur appel et arriva à toute vitesse chez eux. Mais Suisse se doutait que, pour que sa sœur soit complètement remise, il lui fallait aller à l'hôpital.  
Et c'était rare qu'une nation se retrouve dans un hôpital.  
Il lui prit délicatement la main, en continuant de regarder son visage livide, une peine immense sur le visage. Suisse n'était jamais triste… mais ce soir, c'était différent. Liechtenstein s'était faite attaquée par une bête sauvage assoiffée de chair humaine, qui avait réussie à la blesser gravement, et certainement à la traumatiser pour plusieurs années. Et le jeune homme s'en voulait, car il savait que rien de ceci ne serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas autorisé sa sœur à aller dehors à une heure aussi tardive. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, et pourtant, il l'avait laissé aller…

- Quel con… Mais quel con…

Il plongea sa tête dans les draps, sans lâcher la main de Liechtenstein. Une nation ne pouvait pas mourir à cause de graves blessures infligées, mais rien que de voir la petite dans cet état le rendait fou de rage, contre lui-même et contre ce monstre qui l'avait attaqué. Et même, pour être blessé à ce point-là par un animal, il fallait que ce dernier soit spécial. Aurait-il été capable de la dévorer, si lui et les autres nations n'étaient pas intervenus ? Il frissonna, n'osant pas penser à cela davantage.

- Grand frère… ?

Il releva immédiatement la tête en entendant sa sœur. Elle avait les yeux à demi ouverts, et elle le fixait, allongée sur son lit sous un drap moelleux et protecteur. Ils avaient dû lui enlever ses vêtements pour pouvoir la soigner au maximum, et elle ne portait désormais qu'une ample chemise de nuit rose. Suisse tenta de garder un visage neutre malgré son cœur qui se serrait.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il.  
- … Mon appareil photo… Est-ce que tu l'as ramené avec nous … ?

Il la fixa en essayant de se souvenir où il avait bien pu le laisser. Il soupira lorsqu'il se souvint que l'appareil était resté là où la bagarre contre la créature s'était déroulée.

- Désolé, je l'ai oublié, s'excusa-t-il.  
- Oh… ça ne fait rien, répondit-elle de sa faible petite voix. Qu'elle heure est-il ?

Suisse se tourna vers la fenêtre, et découvrit avec stupeur qu'il était déjà le matin. Il avait donc veillé toute la nuit, entre le combat contre la bête et les soins qu'il avait dû assigner à Liechtenstein. Il regarda la pendule non loin de là : il était six heures du matin.

- Il est tôt, dit-il simplement en se tournant à nouveau vers elle. Mais repose-toi, pour le moment. Il faut que tu dormes.

Elle hocha lentement de la tête et ferma les yeux. Suisse la regarda silencieusement pendant quelques secondes, avant de se lever et de se pencher vers elle. Gentiment, il lui déposa un baiser sur le front, le cœur lourd, puis il quitta la pièce en veillant à fermer la porte derrière lui. Il soupira sur le chemin menant aux escaliers.

- _Schweizer_ ! appela tout à coup la voix énervante de Prusse.

Il le vit en bas des escaliers, le regardant avec des yeux concernés. S'il était là, c'était qu'ils avaient réussi à éliminer la bête. Ou alors, elle s'était enfuie. Ou il avait simplement laissé les deux autres s'en occuper, c'était au choix. Le suisse descendit les escaliers.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il d'un ton ferme.  
- Woah, t'es de bien bonne humeur, rit le prussien.

Mais en voyant le regard glacé de l'autre nation, il préféra se taire. Ce qui était arrivé à Liechtenstein était loin d'être drôle.

- Euh… comment va la petite ? demanda-t-il plutôt.  
- … Elle s'en remet… marmonna Suisse en passant devant lui et en se dirigeant vers le salon.

L'albinos le suivit dans la pièce.

- Et toi, dis-moi où sont les autres, demanda Suisse.

Ça ressemblait plutôt à un ordre, en fait.

- Ils sont toujours là-bas… commença Prusse.  
- Tu les as laissés face à ce truc ? s'exclama la nation neutre.  
- Quoi ? Le génialissime moi n'abandonne jamais ses alliés ! Y'a plus de bête, _Schweizer_, du moins pour l'instant.

En voyant que l'autre jeune homme ne comprenait pas, Prusse leva les yeux en l'air. Comment devait-il s'y prendre pour lui expliquer sans passer pour un malade mental ? Parce que si on dit qu'une personne peut se changer en une créature féroce, on passe soit pour un type avec trop d'imagination, soit pour un dégénéré qui a vraiment besoin d'aller voir un psy, soit, optionnellement, pour quelqu'un qui se fiche absolument de vous.

- Bon… comment dire ? Hum… Disons que quand le matin s'est levé, la bête a changé de forme…  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que…  
- Attends, laisse le génialissime moi finir. Donc l'animal a changé de forme. Et il se trouve que cette bête… euh… eh bien c'était _Deutschland_.

Il y eu un moment de silence entre les deux nations, avant que Suisse ne le coupe avec toute sa politesse particulière :

- … Tu me prends pour un con, c'est ça ?  
- Je te jure que c'est la vérité ! s'écria Prusse. Cet animal, ce truc je-sais-pas-trop-c'est-quoi, c'est _Deutschland_ !  
- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! Allemagne ne peut pas se transformer en une créature pareille ! Et d'abord, ce genre de chose ne fait partie que des contes de fées que tu lis aux gosses pour qu'ils dorment !  
- Tu veux une preuve ? Eh bah va dans le bois et va trouver _Japan_ et _Italien_ ! Ils sont avec lui, et ils te diront que le génialissime moi ne ment jamais !  
- J'ai autre chose à faire que d'aller les voir !

Prusse fronça des sourcils.

- Tu ne me crois vraiment pas, hein ? marmonna-t-il.  
- Non mais est-ce que tu t'es entendu, imbécile ? s'écria Suisse. Allemagne qui devient une bête monstrueuse la nuit ! Je sais que t'es désespéré parce que ton frère a disparu, mais là ça devient n'importe quoi ! La situation est sérieuse, Prusse ! Ma sœur a failli se faire dévorer par je ne sais quoi, et toi tu me sors que c'est ton frère ?

Il pointa la porte du salon du doigt.

- Maintenant, avant que tu me déballe d'autres conneries, je te prierais de partir de ma demeure, dit-il d'un ton ferme.

Prusse ne bougea pas d'un poil, continuant de fixer l'autre nation avec ses yeux rouges perçants.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? demanda-t-il.  
- … Je n'ai pas le choix, murmura Suisse. Ma sœur n'est pas en sécurité dans ce pays tant qu'un monstre s'y trouvera. Je vais appeler Autriche et lui demander s'il peut la loger chez lui et lui prodiguer les soins qui lui manquent.  
- Et toi ? Tu vas faire quoi ?

Une goutte de sueur froide perla sur la tempe de Prusse, qui pressentait mal ce que le suisse allait dire. Ce dernier se dirigea vers une vitrine où étaient stocké plusieurs fusils. Il les fixa en déposant sa main sur la vitre, le visage sombre.

- Je vais trouver ce monstre… et je vais le tuer. Je vais lui faire payer pour ce qu'il a fait à Lich'.

Il serra le poing.

- C'est à cause de cette vermine si elle est dans cet état-là… C'est de sa faute si elle est mal en point… Je vais buter ce monstre, ça tu peux t'en assurer.

Prusse frissonna face au ton qu'employait le jeune homme. Il le fixa un instant, silencieusement, respirant lourdement.

- _Schweizer_…  
- Sort. Si c'est encore pour me raconter n'importe quoi, tu ferais mieux de t'en aller. J'aurais jamais du vous laisser venir… Vous ne m'apportez que des problèmes, vous tous…

Comprenant qu'il ne servirait à rien d'essayer de le raisonner, le prussien fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce. Un majordome lui ouvrit ensuite la porte d'entrée, et il quitta la demeure de la nation suisse, en serrant les dents. Il les sentait venir, les ennuis, comme une puanteur qu'on ne pouvait pas ignorer. Mais surtout, là, il avait peur. Oui, le grand, le génialissime Prusse avait peur. Mais pas pour lui. Pour Allemagne.  
Parce que maintenant, Suisse voulait sa peau. Il voulait le tuer par vengeance, et cette pulsion était toujours la plus dangereuse. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas croire Prusse quand ce dernier lui jurait qu'il s'agissait de son frère. Allemagne était en danger de mort, à présent, et rien n'arrêterait le suisse. Il accéléra le pas : il devait prévenir les autres, et vite.

**O.O.O.O**

Pendant ce temps, en Angleterre…  
Le pays anglo-saxon dormait profondément dans son lit. Même si les premiers rayons de soleil filtraient à travers ses volets et commençaient à éclairer la chambre, il n'était pas près de se réveiller pour l'instant. Sauf si la sonnerie du téléphone portable, posé sur la table de chevet, l'y forçait. C'est donc en grommelant comme il sait si bien le faire qu'Angleterre se tourna vers la source de la sonnerie dérangeant son sommeil, en tapotant la surface de la table de chevet pour finalement poser la main sur le téléphone. Il décrocha et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

- _Hello_ ? grommela-t-il.  
- _Ingurando-san_.  
- Hm? _Japan_? C'est toi? demanda-t-il en réprimant un bâillement.

Il n'allait pas se montrer impoli avec cette nation qu'il considérait comme l'un de ses seuls amis… Voir même le seul.

- _Hai_, c'est bien moi. J'ai besoin de vous parler, dit le japonais à l'autre bout du fil.

Angleterre cru entendre d'autres voix en fond, mais il se concentra sur celle de l'asiatique.

- _Yes_ ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Nous avons retrouvé _Doitsu-san_.

Face à la nouvelle, l'anglais se redressa sur son lit, surpris.

- C'est vrai ? Où était-il ? demanda-t-il.  
- En Suisse.  
- Comment a-t-il fait pour se retrouver là en si peu de temps ? s'étonna Angleterre.  
- Nous avons bien notre petite idée… et c'est pour cela que je vous appelle. Vous êtes le premier que je préviens.

La nation anglo-saxonne arqua un de ses gros sourcils, surprise. Pourquoi Japon tenait-il tant à ce qu'Angleterre soit le premier prévenu de la nouvelle ?

- _Well_… _Okay_ ? Mais pourquoi moi ? l'interrogea-t-il.  
- Parce que vous seuls serez capable de comprendre, répondit simplement Japon.  
- … Explique-toi.

Et alors, le japonais se mit à lui raconter ce qui était arrivé, de l'appel téléphonique de Prusse jusqu'au moment où Italie avait approché la bête, en passant par l'attaque de cette dernière. Angleterre devint livide en imaginant la petite Liechtenstein presque dévorée par l'animal. En fait, toute l'histoire le terrorisait, jusqu'à ce que :

- … Et lorsque le soleil s'est levé, la bête s'est transformée, et à la place se tenait _Doitsu-san_.  
- Tu veux dire que… cette chose, c'était _Germany_ depuis le début ? souffla Angleterre, avalant le récit petit à petit.  
- _Hai_. C'est pour ça que je vous ai appelé en premier, parce que l'évènement était si surnaturel que, si nous le racontions, personne ne nous croirait. Je sais que vous êtes un expert dans ce qui a un rapport avec l'étrangeté…

Japon soupira à l'autre bout du fil.

- Jusqu'ici, je ne croyais pas à ce genre de chose. Tout cela n'existait que dans les histoires qu'on raconte pour se divertir, pour moi… Mais après ce que je viens de voir, je me rends compte que j'avais tort depuis le début. _Gomen_, _Ingurando-san_.  
- _What_ ? Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?  
- Parce que je pensais comme les autres : je ne vous prenais pas au sérieux quand vous parliez de créatures surnaturelles, je voyais ça comme le fruit de votre trop grande imagination… Maintenant, je vous crois. Je ne peux que vous croire après ce que nous avons vécu.

Angleterre se fit silencieux pendant quelques secondes, la bouche bée. Après tant d'année à se battre pour prouver que ses amis invisibles existaient réellement, voilà que finalement, quelqu'un d'autre y croyais. Même s'il ne pouvait pas voir les fées, les gnomes et les licornes comme Angleterre les voyait. Un sourire de fierté se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Je te pardonne, Japon. Après tout, j'imagine que c'est difficile de croire en quelque chose qu'on ne voit pas.

Il ne le montrait pas dans sa voix, mais l'anglais jubilait de l'intérieur, trop heureux d'avoir enfin pu prouver que ses histoires de créatures fantastiques n'étaient pas du pipo.  
Mais il dû vite redevenir sérieux, car la situation était plutôt critique. Allemagne ne se métamorphosait pas seulement en une bête à poil : il devenait carrément un animal sanguinaire la nuit, contre sa propre volonté. Qui plus est, selon ce que lui avait dit Japon, il semblait ne pas s'être souvenu d'eux et les avait sauvagement attaqués. Ce n'était qu'avec l'intervention d'Italie que l'allemand a pu se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Autrement dit, il perdait toute raison et tout souvenir sous sa forme de bête, faisant de lui un être extrêmement dangereux.  
La question maintenant, c'était : comment avait-il pu être métamorphosé ? A priori, c'était la deuxième fois. La première fois qu'il s'était transformé ainsi, c'était lors de l'anniversaire de France, lorsqu'il disparut sans laisser de trace. Les hurlements qu'il avait poussé était donc dû à ce changement de forme, très douloureux la première fois. Donc, c'était aux alentours de cette soirée qu'il s'était passé quelque chose pour que l'allemand finisse ainsi.  
Et Angleterre ne pouvait voir qu'une possibilité.

- _He has been cursed_… murmura-t-il pour lui-même.  
- Qu'avez-vous dit ? demanda Japon.

Angleterre se leva précipitamment de son lit et enfila son peignoir, loquant le téléphone portable entre son oreille et son épaule.

- _Japan_, je ne vois qu'une seule possibilité pour que _Germany _puisse se transformer ainsi. Quelqu'un a dû lui jeter un maléfice.  
- Il aurait été maudit ? s'exclama le japonais, choqué. Mais qui aurait bien pu faire une chose pareille ?  
- Aucune idée. Mais ce n'est certainement pas quelqu'un qui le porte dans son cœur… Je vais appeler d'urgence les autres nations, du moins, le maximum. Je vais faire tenir une réunion d'urgence pour parler du problème.  
- Et… avez-vous une idée de l'identité de la créature qu'il devient, la nuit tombée ?

Angleterre resta immobile quelques instants, le temps de réfléchir.

- S'il se transforme la nuit tombé en une créature canine assoiffée de sang et qu'il redevient un humain le jour, et s'il ne peut être grièvement blessé avec de simples armes, alors je ne vois qu'une créature qui puisse correspondre à ce portrait…

Et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Mais alors, pas du tout.

- Un loup-garou.

* * *

Oui, je pense qu'on peut le dire: Allemagne n'a pas de peau. Vraiment pas. En fait on peut même dire qu'il est passé sous une échelle en fixant un chat noir tout en cassant un miroir au passage.

Vocabulaire:

_**Per favore**_: S'il te plaît

Je pense ne pas avoir besoin de traduire ce qui est en anglais... Parce qu'après tout... quand on s'inscrit sur , c'est qu'on a un bon niveau d'anglais, _right_?


	7. Chapitre 6: Réunion d'urgence

Me revoilà, aussi rapide que l'éclair, pour le nouveau chapitre!

J'en profite pour dire que je suis en plein dilemme: je suis en pleine inspiration pour une fanfic Gakuen Hetalia, mais comme j'ai déjà celle-ci à finir, je ne sais pas si je peux commencer à la poster. Le pire, c'est que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire l'intro, le prologue et que j'ai déjà commencé le premier chapitre!  
Donc voilà, vous seriez tentés de lire cette autre fanfiction maintenant? Ou vous voulez d'abord finir celle-là?

Sinon, _enjoy_!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 : Réunion d'urgence**

Angleterre n'était pas assis, contrairement aux autres nations qui entouraient la table de son salon. Il restait debout, à les fixer avec le plus grand sérieux. Juste après l'appel de Japon, il avait téléphoné à tous ceux qui étaient là lors de l'anniversaire de France. Certains n'avaient pas décroché malgré plusieurs essaient, d'autres n'étaient pas disponible. Au final, seuls Russie, Chine, Espagne, Romano, Amérique, Canada – pour une fois qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié – et France répondirent présent. Mais c'était déjà mieux que rien.

- Bon allez, dis-nous ce qui se passe _aru_, dit finalement Chine, nerveux.  
- _Alright_… j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

- La bonne, c'est qu'on a retrouvé _Germany_.

Il put lire le soulagement sur les visages. Seul Romano restait stoïque. Angleterre mit rapidement fin à la bonne humeur à peine trouvée :

- La mauvaise, c'est qu'il n'est plus tout à fait le même.

Les sourcils se froncèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda France.

Il put voir le malaise dans les yeux de l'anglais et compris que cela n'allait pas être si simple à expliquer. La nation anglo-saxonne sortie alors de sa poche son portable, et composa un numéro. Les autres pays attendirent, en se jetant des regards interrogatifs. Finalement, la personne à l'autre bout de la ligne sembla décrocher, puisqu'Angleterre se remit à parler :

- _Japan_ ? _Yes_, c'est moi… _Yes_, nous avons commencé… Nous ne sommes pas nombreux, mais c'est suffisant pour pouvoir l'aider… Très bien, je mets le haut-parleur.

Il appuya sur un bouton et déposa le téléphone devant lui, sur la table. La voix de Japon parvint à tout le monde :

- Avant de vous raconter toute l'histoire, je tiens à vous assurer qu'elle est véridique. Ceux qui me connaissent bien savent que je ne raconte jamais de sottise et que je ne suis pas un menteur.

Chine hocha de la tête, sachant très bien que le japonais ne se comporterait jamais ainsi.

- On t'écoute, _dude_, dit Amérique.  
- Très bien…

Il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, puis commença à raconter :

- Hier soir, _Puroisen-san_ a reçu un appel de _Switzerland-san_, lui disant que quelqu'un avait aperçu Allemagne. Il a donc téléphoné à _Itaria-kun_, et comme je me trouvais avec ce dernier pour lui tenir compagnie, je l'ai accompagné jusqu'en Suisse. Là-bas, _Switzerland-san_ nous raconta que le témoin avait vu Allemagne tenter de fuir la population. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon déchiré et ses doigts étaient ensanglantés, mais il n'avait aucune blessure.  
- Voilà qui est fort curieux… murmura Russie pour lui-même  
- Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? demanda Espagne.  
- A priori, oui. Mais le témoin l'a à peine aperçu et ne pouvait pas donner plus de détails. Alors que nous voulions passer la nuit chez _Switzerland-san _pour pouvoir entamer des recherches le lendemain, nous avons entendu quelqu'un hurler à l'extérieur. Lorsque nous nous sommes précipités à son secours, nous avons découvert qu'il s'agissait de la petite _Rihitenshutain_.

Amérique leva des yeux interrogateurs vers les autres. Angleterre grommela.

- Liechtenstein, répondit-il à sa question silencieuse.  
- Ah ! ouais, je savais que c'était son nom japonais, j'le savais totalement ! s'exclama Amérique avec peu d'entrain.  
- Bien sûr que non, tu ne le savais pas, dit doucement Russie avec toujours son sourire. Tu ne connais pas un mot de japonais.  
- Bien sûr que si !  
- Ah ? Alors parle-moi en japonais, _da_ ?  
- _I_… j'ai pas envie, voilà tout.  
- Je savais très bien que tu n'étais qu'un idiot de capitaliste.  
- Parle pour-toi-même, _you dumbass communist_ !  
- Kolkolkolkolkol…

Tandis que Chine essayait de calmer Russie de son côté, Canada, de l'autre, essayait de faire retomber l'humeur d'Amérique. Avoir ces deux idiots dans la même pièce, c'était comme vous envoyer au milieu d'un champ de bataille. Il faut toujours que l'un d'eux trouve une excuse pour démarrer une dispute avec l'autre. France avait plongé sa tête dans ses mains et murmurer un « Et c'est reparti… » désespéré. Romano semblait déjà agacé de cette réunion, mais étrangement, il ne réagissait pas plus que ça. Espagne savait que pourtant, il aurait déjà hurlé un « J'me casse de cet endroit remplit de _bastardi_ qui font que se taper sur la gueule! » et il aurait violemment claqué la porte derrière-lui. Mais non, il était toujours là. Et ça étonnait fortement l'espagnol.  
Celui qui n'allait pas tarder à exploser, cependant, c'était Angleterre. Alors qu'il avait ses yeux fermés, ses gros sourcils froncés et ses dents serrées, et qu'il se retenait depuis le début de la dispute de gueuler aux deux adversaires de se calmer, il sentait qu'il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps. Son visage venait de passer au rouge de la colère, et tout le monde savait que quand Angleterre s'énervait, c'était comme si un volcan entrait en éruption.  
Il craqua.

- _WILL YOU SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO THE MATTER_?!

Toutes les nations se tournèrent vers l'anglais qui venait de hurler et qui, désormais, inspirait et expirait vivement pour reprendre son souffle et pour se calmer. Le silence total se mit à régner, alors que Russie et Amérique se remirent correctement dans leurs chaises, sans dire un mot. Angleterre se massa le front.

- Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas vous entendre, vous deux, mais _bloody hell_ ! Nous sommes dans une urgence, et vos disputes sociaux-communistes devront attendre !

Il resta là, à inspirer et expirer le plus doucement possible pour chasser sa colère. Après une ou deux minutes ainsi, la nation anglo-saxonne se redressa.

- _Sorry_, _Japan_… Tu peux continuer.  
- _Arigato_. Je disais donc que nous avions découvert que le hurlement provenait de la petite sœur de _Switzerland-san_, et nous avons assistés à une scène horrible : elle se faisait attaquer par une créature assoiffée de sang, une espèce que nous n'avions jamais vu avant.

Cela sembla capter l'intérêt de France.

- Une créature jamais vu auparavant, dis-tu ? l'interrogea-t-il.  
- _Hai_. C'était un canin proche du loup, mais bien plus musclé et bien plus grand. Il avait une fourrure noire et des crocs énormes, ainsi que des griffes aiguisés et des yeux perçant. Ses pattes avant étaient tout de même proche des bras humains. Moi, _Switzerland_, _Puroisen_ et _Itaria_ sommes venues au secours de la petite, mais la bête était puissante. Les balles de _Switzerland-san _la blessaient, mais elle semblait s'en guérir juste après, et mon katana s'est brisé lorsque j'ai voulu lui porter un coup…  
- Incroyable ! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Chine. Elle devait vraiment être puissante.  
- Au bout d'un moment, _Itaria-kun _l'a appelé, continua Japon. La créature s'est alors arrêtée de nous attaquer, et a fui. _Itaria-kun_ l'a poursuivi, et moi et _Puroisen-san_ l'avons suivi. Nous l'avons trouvé en train d'approcher la bête dans une grotte. Il nous a alors dit qu'il s'agissait de _Doitsu-san_. Nous ne le croyions pas, pourtant l'animal portait le même collier qu'_Itaria-kun _avait offert à _Doitsu-san_ lors de l'anniversaire de _Furansu-san_. Et lorsque le soleil s'est levé, la bête a changée de forme, et ce n'était non plus une créature monstrueuse qui se tenait là mais bien _Doitsu-san_.

Un silence de mort régnait dans le salon. Toutes les têtes affichaient une bouche bée, comme si personne ne pouvait croire à cette histoire. Seul Angleterre, qui connaissait déjà l'histoire, garda un visage impassible.

- Il… _Germany_ était cette bestiole ? fini par demander Amérique.  
- _Hai_.  
- _Pero_… c'est impossible ! s'exclama Espagne. Depuis quand peut-il se changer en animal fou dangereux ?  
- J'aimerais moi-même le savoir…  
- Nous savons que tu n'es pas un menteur, Japon, dit France. Et pour ma part, je crois à ton histoire.

Toutes les têtes divergèrent vers le français.

- Ah ? fit Russie.  
- Hier soir, lorsque j'ai regardé les nouvelles de mon pays à la télévision, ils parlaient de quatre morts victimes de la même bête sauvage. Ils n'arrivaient cependant pas à définir quelle créature aurait pu attaquer aussi sauvagement ces personnes. Et comme par hasard, ces victimes ont été retrouvé sur le trajet de Paris jusqu'à la frontière suisse. Allemagne a sans doute dû les attaquer durant son trajet jusqu'en Suisse. Non seulement cela expliquerait pourquoi on l'a retrouvé là-bas le lendemain, alors que normalement, faire un trajet pareil est impossible en une nuit pour un humain normal, mais cela expliquerait pourquoi le témoin a vu du sang sur ses doigts.  
- _Hey_… Tu n'es pas si idiot que ça, finalement, se moqua Angleterre.  
- Je suis surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? sourit le français.  
- Tu deviendras surprenant lorsque tu auras arrêté d'être le vieux pervers que tu es, _you frog_.

Espagne senti alors Romano trembloter à côté de lui. Il se retourna vers ce dernière, inquiet.

- Est-ce que ça va, Roma ?  
- _Si_… _Si_ putain, ça va…

Pourtant, son visage était livide, et sa mèche habituellement en spiral était maintenant tordue, signe de malaise chez l'italien. En réfléchissant bien, l'espagnol remarqua qu'il n'avait pas parlé depuis le début de la réunion et qu'il se comportait étrangement.

- Donc… Allemagne aurait tué ces gens ? murmura Canada, ne pouvant pas le croire.  
- Possible… répondit Japon d'une voix sombre. Mais il ne contrôle pas sa forme de bête. C'était loin d'être sa volonté, et jamais il n'aurait voulu blesser _Rihitenshutai-san_.  
- … Comment elle va ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Romano, qui tremblait de plus en plus. Il était plus pâle que jamais et il fixait le téléphone avec des yeux exorbités, comme s'il était horrifié.

- _Gomen_ ?  
- Liechtenstein… Comment elle va ?

Il y eu un moment de silence, puis ils entendirent Japon parler à quelqu'un qui se trouvait vers lui. Ils purent ensuite entendre un bruit, comme si on passait le téléphone à quelqu'un.

- Je pique le téléphone un moment, fit alors la voix de Prusse.  
- Hé ! Prusse, s'exclama France avec un sourire.  
- Comment tu vas, _amigo_ ? demanda Espagne, affichant lui aussi un sourire.  
- Ça peut aller, mais franchement cette histoire me plaît pas du tout, marmonna-t-il.

Puis, il revint à la question de l'ainé des frères italiens :

- _Ja_, donc… je suis allé voir _Schweizer_ un peu plus tôt, et à priori la petite s'en sort. Mais elle est sacrément blessée : quand on l'a trouvé en train de se faire attaquer, elle avait l'épaule ensanglantée, griffée jusqu'à la chair. Et je vous parle pas de sa blessure à la jambe quand West a voulu la tirer en arrière, dans le bois : mordue jusqu'à l'os, et pendant un instant je me suis demandé s'il allait pas lui arracher la jambe…

Tous les visages avaient pâlit, mais celui de Romano était blanc comme un linge. Il était secoué de tremblements incontrôlables.

- Romano, tu es sûr que ça va ? s'inquiéta Espagne en le prenant par les épaules.  
- … Les toilettes… je dois aller aux toilettes… articula Romano en levant des yeux pleins de détresse vers Angleterre.  
- Elles sont au fond du couloir… commença l'anglais.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que l'italien se leva précipitamment de sa chaise, manquant de renverser cette dernière, et se précipita dans le couloir. Les autres nations purent l'entendre claquer la porte violemment derrière-lui. Le silence s'imposa juste après, chacun se regardant à la fois avec inquiétude et stupéfaction.

- Je reviens, dit alors Espagne en se levant à son tour et en se dirigeant dans le couloir.

Les autres comprirent qu'il allait vérifier ce qu'avait réellement son ancien protégé. Lorsqu'il fut éloigné, la conversation reprit.

- Pauvre petite… murmura France en parlant de Liechtenstein. Suisse doit être complètement abattu.  
- Je te le fais pas dire, dit Prusse au téléphone. Mais il est aussi complètement fou de rage, et maintenant tout ce qu'il veut, c'est buter _West_ !  
- _What_ ? s'exclama Angleterre.

Japon ne l'avait pas prévenu de ce problème-là, mais comme ce dernier l'avait appelé alors que Prusse était chez le suisse, cela se comprenait.

- Tu lui as dit que la bête était ton frère, au moins ? demanda-t-il.  
- Oui, mais il veut pas écouter ! Il dit que je raconte des conneries ! Je sais que je suis pas le plus honnête des hommes, mais _sheiße_ ! J'ai vu ce que j'ai vu !  
- Bon… c'est plus grave que je ne l'imaginais… marmonna l'anglais. Prussia, peux-tu mettre les haut-parleurs de ton côté ? Je veux que _Japan_, _Italy_ et _Germany_ puissent eux aussi nous entendre.

Les anciens Alliés entendirent aussitôt les voix lointaines d'Italie, Japon et Allemagne. Entendre ce dernier fut presque un soulagement pour les nations. Ils captèrent ensuite les pas de Prusse dans ce qui semblait être l'herbe, sans doute parce qu'il s'approchait des anciens membres de l'Axe. Au même moment, Espagne et Romano revenaient dans la pièce. L'italien était encore pâle, mais il semblait déjà bien mieux que tout à l'heure. Son ancien boss, avec ses yeux, confirma aux autres qu'il avait effectivement renvoyé son petit déjeuner.

- Tu peux parler, dit finalement le prussien au téléphone.  
- Très bien, commença l'anglais. Comme vous le savez tous désormais, nous sommes face à un évènement surnaturel dont la principale victime est Allemagne. Japon et moi en avons conclus qu'il serait devenu, si nous avons tout bon, un loup-garou.  
- Un… _was_ ? s'étrangla Allemagne à l'autre bout du fil.  
- Un loup-garou, répéta l'autre nation. Tu te transforme en une bête sanguinaire la nuit, mais tu redeviens un humain le matin. Sous ta forme de bête, toutes les armes normales ne peuvent te blesser. Seules les balles en argent peuvent être mortelles pour toi, et je doute que le fait que tu sois une nation puisse te sauver la vie si jamais quelqu'un te tire dessus avec…  
- Mais comment aurais-je pu devenir un loup-garou ? Ne faut-il pas être mordu pour que cela arrive ? Si je me souviens bien, tout était tout à fait normal lors de l'anniversaire de France…  
- Il existe une autre possibilité, dit Angleterre. Quelqu'un t'aurais maudit.

Il y eu une exclamation générale à la fois dans le salon et à l'autre bout du fil.

- Veeee ! Quelqu'un aurait voulu rendre _Germania_ malheureux ? couina Italie.

A nouveau, Romano se mit à trembler. L'anglais avait deviné… Il était mal… Très mal…  
En fait, il commençait à regretter ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait lancé une malédiction par pur hasard sur l'allemand, sans savoir qu'il deviendrait une bête assoiffée de sang qui s'en prendrait à d'innocentes personnes. Il en avait tué quatre, et Liechtenstein avait failli faire partie de la liste des morts. Son petit frère s'était mis en danger pour essayer de ramener Allemagne à la raison, et maintenant, un suisse enragé voulait le tuer. Et lui, Romano, l'Italie du Sud, était la cause de tout ce foutoir.  
Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter ce livre de cet inconnu, jamais… Il détestait Allemagne, il ne le supportait pas. Mais jamais il n'aurait voulu provoqué tout ça. Jamais il n'aurait lancé une malédiction qui condamnerait quatre humains à mort, qui blesserait mortellement une nation et qui mettrait l'allemand en danger de mort. Car oui, Romano avait un cœur et il savait que si la nation germanique mourrait, alors Italie serait malheureux.

- Nous n'en savons rien, _Italy_, marmonna Angleterre, mais si on le trouve, crois-moi, il ne s'en tirera pas aussi facilement.

Romano s'empêcha de déglutir. Déjà que l'anglais lui faisait peur en temps normal, là, il l'effrayait au plus haut point…

- Dis-moi au moins qu'il y a un moyen de me faire redevenir normal… demanda Allemagne d'une voix blanche.  
- _Of course_. Toute malédiction à son remède. Mais il faut le trouver, ainsi que la manière de l'utiliser, et ce n'est pas une tâche si simple.  
- Il va donc falloir se séparer en groupe _aru_ ? demanda Chine.  
- Pas nécessairement. J'ai une planque qui regorge de grimoire, et je dois certainement avoir la solution là-bas. Mais si _Germany_ et les autres ont besoin de quoi que ce soit…  
- Actuellement, nous ne comptons pas laisser _Doitsu-san_ seul, dit Japon à l'autre bout du fil. Même s'il est bien caché dans le bois, la maison de _Switzerland-san_ n'est pas loin et il faut que nous le protégions. Si vous pouviez apporter des provisions, nous vous en serions très reconnaissants.  
- Et une pommade, aussi ! ajouta Italie. Je me suis mais très mal à la jambe en poursuivant _Germania_…

Amérique se leva précipitamment de sa chaise.

- C'est une mission pour _the hero_ ! Et toi Canada, tu viens avec moi !  
- Quoi ? s'exclama timidement le pays pourtant toujours invisible aux yeux des autres. Mais pourquoi ?  
- Pas de discussion ! J'ai besoin d'un adjoint pour m'aider et t'as eu l'honneur d'être choisi ! _Let's go now_ !

Avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, le canadien se fit tirer en arrière par son frère et, juste après avoir sorti un « _Maple_ ! », il se retrouva hors du manoir anglais avec l'américain.

- Bon, c'est déjà ça de moins, dit Angleterre en soupirant.  
- Je crois que Romano et moi allons tous les deux rentrer, déclara alors Espagne. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette, _los pobres_.  
- Mais j'vais bien, _bastardo_ ! s'écria l'italien.

Il croisa alors les yeux verts de son ancien boss, et se tut. Jamais il n'avait vu un regard aussi inquiet et sévère à la fois, et cela le surprit tellement qu'il en perdit tous ses mots… même les plus vulgaires.

- _No_, ça ne va pas, répliqua l'espagnol d'une voix ferme. On va rentrer chez toi et je vais te surveiller. Et ce n'est pas la peine de protester, _entendido_ ?

Romano ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il préféra se taire. De toute façon, Espagne avait raison : il n'allait pas bien. Et c'était à cause de ce secret qu'il portait en lui et qui le rendait malade tellement il avait maintenant honte de lui-même.  
Mais il était trop lâche pour avouer ses fautes…

- … _Bene_, finit-il par lâcher.

Espagne lui sourit, puis les deux amis se levèrent. L'espagnol fit un signe général aux autres nations et ils quittèrent le manoir à leur tour.

- _Alright_, marmonna Angleterre. Si vous avez d'autres projets, dites-le tout de suite.  
- Eh bien, pendant que les autres partaient, _Kitay _et moi, nous nous sommes entretenus entre nous, _da_, dit Russie.  
- _Shì de_, confirma Chine. _Ruìshì_ est fou de rage après ce qui vient de se passer et il fera tout pour venger sa sœur, et nous ne pouvons pas le résonner. Nous voudrions tous les deux observer son avancée pour prévenir d'un quelconque danger.  
- _Good idea_, approuva Angleterre. Cela nous permettra de protéger un peu plus _Germany_.  
- Alors allons-y, _da_ ?

Les deux nations se levèrent et sortirent à leur tour du manoir… laissant ainsi l'anglais seul avec France. L'atmosphère se chargea d'électricité d'un seul coup.

- _How strange_, pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui finit avec moi, **_bloody frog_** ? grogna-t-il entre ses dents.  
- Mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé de te mettre en équipe avec moi, **gros sourcils**, répliqua France sur le même ton cinglant.  
- Malheureusement, je ne vais pas avoir trop le choix puisque j'ai besoin d'aide pour mes recherches.  
- Et pourquoi tu ne chercherais pas par toi-même, sans personne pour t'aider ?  
- Parce que la bibliothèque de ma planque est grande et qu'il faut lire des ouvrages d'un millier de page. Je te laisse réfléchir à combien de temps ça me mettrais si je faisais ça seul. Et le temps nous est compté.

Là, il avait un point, France ne pouvait que l'admettre. Il soupira d'agacement, et le silence retomba. La nation anglo-saxonne fixa la latine de ses yeux émeraude qui disaient : « Oui, moi aussi ça m'énerve de devoir faire équipe avec toi, mais tu n'as pas le choix ». Finalement, le français se leva en soupirant encore une fois.

- Très bien, je vais t'aider, grommela-t-il.  
- _Perfect_. J'aime quand tu es coopératif, dit narquoisement l'anglais. D'autant plus que j'ai quelque chose à vérifier avec toi.  
- Quoi donc ? s'étonna France.  
- Tu verras bien une fois sur place.

Il lui indiqua de le suivre et les deux nations rivales sortirent du salon, puis elles se dirigèrent vers une porte sur les escaliers menant à l'étage. Angleterre sorti une clé d'une de ses poches et l'inséra dans la serrure, qui se déverrouilla lorsqu'il la tourna. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte. Derrière elle se trouvait un escalier qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la demeure.

- C'est la cave ? demanda France.  
- _Yes_, et l'entrée de la planque se trouve en bas. Dépêchons-nous.

Il commença à descendre les escaliers, suivit de près par France qui referma la porte derrière lui. Pendant leur descente, ce dernier se demanda ce qu'il trouverait dans l'antre secret de son rival. Car maintenant, ils en étaient tous sûr : les créatures surnaturelles étaient réelles, et il ne pouvait plus dire que l'anglais n'était qu'un fou qui parlait à des amis imaginaires.  
Et il y avait autre chose qui faisait que France ne pouvait pas renier leur existence…

* * *

Tu le sens, le Spamano en pleine face et le FrUk qui va pas tarder aussi? TU LE SENS? *PAF!*

Bref, donc pour cette mystérieuse fin: si vous lisez les trips et que vous ne regardez pas que l'anime, je pense que vous saurez ce qu'est que cette "autre chose"...

Pour le vocabulaire: j'ai une flemme INCROYABLE aujourd'hui, donc on va aller au plus simple: déjà, pour ce qui est de l'anglais, pas besoin de traduire, et je pense que vous connaissez aussi les quelques mots japonais que Japon dit. Je vais surtout traduire les quelques mots vers la fin:

_**Los pobres:**_ Le pauvre (Je ne fais pas d'espagnol mais de l'italien, donc si j'ai faux dites-le!)

_**Entendido?:**_ Compris?

_**Kitay:**_ Nom russe de Chine

**_Shì de: _**Oui

**_Ruìshì: _**Nom chinois de Suisse


	8. Chapitre 7: La planque

Salut à tous, et bienvenue pour ce nouveau chapitre!

J'ai en effet mis plus de temps pour faire celui-là, d'abord parce que j'étais en vacances d'une semaine loin de mon très cher ordinateur, et ensuite parce que ce chapitre est long. Donc si vous voulez faire une pause entre deux lignes, il n'y a pas de soucis.

Si vous ne lisez pas les strips d'Hetalia et regardez juste l'anime, vous serez sans doute surpris de ce que vous lirez à propos de France. Je vous donnerais donc un lien pour que vous compreniez un peu mieux.

Bref, _enjoy_!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 : La planque**

France regarda l'obscurité autour de lui, non sans une pointe d'angoisse. Une fois que la porte derrière eux fut refermée, les deux pays furent plongés dans le noir complet, obligeant le français à tâtonner les murs des deux côtés pour se donner un repère. Devant lui, Angleterre, qui connaissait les environs comme sa propre poche, n'eut pas besoin de se tenir à quoi que ce soit et continua de descendre les escaliers rapidement, obligeant son partenaire à accélérer.  
Finalement, ils atteignirent une pièce plongée elle aussi dans l'obscurité. Angleterre chercha l'interrupteur sur le mur et appuya dessus, révélant avec la seule ampoule suspendue au plafond une cave bondée d'objets en tout genre, certains appartenant aux siècles passés. France observa les épées et les tenues rangées dans un coin, se rappelant de leurs époques et de ses propres habits d'antan, puis se tourna vers les fusils. Il vit celui dont s'était servi Angleterre lors de la Guerre d'Indépendance d'Amérique, et à côté, soigneusement plié, la tunique blanche à dentelle que portait l'américain lorsqu'il n'était qu'un bambin.  
Des siècles de victoires et de défaites, de grandes joies et d'horribles douleurs, renfermées dans cette même pièce…

- _Hey_, _frog_, _are you coming_ ?

Le pays latin se tourna vers l'anglo-saxon, posté devant une partie libre du mur du fond, qui n'était couvert par aucune décoration ou aucun souvenir que ce soit. France compris qu'il s'agissait de l'entrée de la planque, et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son rival, ce dernier appuya sur une pierre du mur qui semblait ressortir par rapport aux autres. Aussi, un bruit court résonna, et fut tout de suite suivit par un bruit sourd et de légers tremblements que les deux nations sentirent sous leurs pieds, alors que le mur pivotait sur lui-même, révélant finalement un autre escalier qui descendait encore plus bas dans les entrailles du manoir anglais. France arqua un sourcil, plutôt impressionné.

- Pas mal, comme porte secrète, déclara-t-il. Mais dis-moi, fait-il humide en bas ? Mes cheveux ne le supporteraient pas.  
- C'est une cachette secrète, pas une caverne humide, grogna Angleterre.  
- Je plaisantais, mon lapin, sourit le français, et le surnom lui valut le regard noir de son rival bien-aimé. Plus sérieusement, il y a de quoi s'éclairer ?

Angleterre lui indiqua un chandelier posé sur une commode poussiéreuse. Les bougies étaient déjà entamées, mais toujours utilisables. France s'empara de l'objet et d'une boîte d'allumette posée juste à côté, en alluma une et déposa une flamme sur chacune des mèches. Après avoir secoué l'allumette pour l'éteindre, il retourna vers l'anglais, le chandelier braqué devant lui, et le suivit alors que le plus jeune des deux entamait déjà la descente d'un escalier qui s'enfonçait sous terre en tournant.

**O.O.O.O**

La petite fée aux cheveux roses se redressa, réveillée par des pas résonnant depuis les escaliers. En fait, il semblait que deux personnes descendaient les marches jusqu'à la planque. Soudainement en alerte, elle fit battre ses ailes et s'envola du bord de l'étagère sur laquelle elle dormait. La petite femme ailée avait de quoi être anxieuse : premièrement, il était rare que plusieurs personnes entrent dans la planque, puisqu'Angleterre venait toujours seul. Deuxièmement, un évènement survenu bien des jours plus tôt rendait toutes les créatures cachées dans la pièce anxieuses à l'arrivé de quelqu'un. D'ailleurs, leur ami anglais ne les avait pas visité depuis des lustres, n'ayant pas eu besoin d'utiliser de sortilèges depuis des années. Il n'avait donc aucune connaissance de ce qui était arrivé ici…  
La fée porta les doigts à sa bouche et émit un long sifflement strident. Aussitôt, d'autres fées ainsi que des lutins et des feux follets, eux-mêmes endormis chacun dans leur coin, se levèrent vivement. Une petite licorne couchée sur de la paille se redressa précipitamment, et un elfe qui lisait tranquillement dans son coin referma un vieil ouvrage, tout à coup paniqué. Ce sifflement, c'était une alerte, celle de se mettre à l'abri car quelqu'un arrivait et que, dans le doute de son identité, il fallait se cacher. Les plus petites créatures se cachèrent entre les livres et les objets divers, tandis que l'elfe et la licorne s'enfermèrent dans un vieux placard. Les lutins trouvèrent leur cachette sous les tables et dans les étagères vides.  
Seul le lapin vert doté d'ailes ne s'était pas réveillé de son sommeil. Il dormait toujours dans son panier d'osier, sur une table de travail.  
Les pas se rapprochèrent petit à petit, et les créatures non loin des escaliers virent une lumière briller dans les escaliers. Une voix inconnue leur parvint :

- On y est bientôt ?

Elles se détendirent d'un seul coup en reconnaissant le timbre de l'autre personne :

- _Yes_, nous y voilà.

France braqua le chandelier devant lui. Il n'avait pas encore descendu la dernière marche qu'il pouvait déjà voir quelques étagèrent remplies d'énormes livres, des chaudrons noirs comme l'encre et des tables où s'alignaient fioles, papiers jaunies et plumes de corbeau. Un frisson le parcourut, mais en même temps, il se sentait impressionné par l'endroit. Jamais le français n'avait vu une pièce aussi sinistre et aussi fascinante que celle-ci.  
Angleterre descendit la dernière marche. C'est alors que des centaines de torches sur les murs de l'immense pièce s'allumèrent de flammes orangées alors qu'il effleurait à peine le sol de son pied, comme si sa présence était le déclencheur de toute la magie de l'endroit. Surpris, France faillit en lâcher son chandelier.

- Waouh… il ne put s'empêcher de souffler.  
- Impressionnant, _isn't it_ ? dit fièrement Angleterre en se retournant vers lui. Voici ma planque, où je stocke tous mes livres de magies et mon matériel pour confectionner des potions. Oh, et j'y cache aussi mes fidèles amis de toujours.  
- Tu parles de tes fées et autres lutins en tout genre ?  
- Un peu de respect pour eux, le réprimanda Angleterre. Et oui, je parle bien d'eux, ces créatures incroyables que tu n'es pas censé voir…

France arqua un sourcil.

- Que veux-tu dire par « censé » ?

Son partenaire n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'ils entendirent un petit bâillement. Ils se retournèrent vers l'une des tables de travail, constatant que la source du bruit venait du panier d'osier déposé dessus. Alors que la nation anglo-saxonne se dirigeait vers la table, le français resta en retrait, anxieux parce qu'il allait découvrir.  
Et il se figea lorsqu'Angleterre se retourna vers lui, avec une étrange bestiole verte ressemblant à un lapin avec des ailes somnolant dans ses bras.

- Ce petit-là doit avoir vraiment sommeil, constata l'anglais avec un petit sourire. Ce n'est pas une créature qu'on a l'habitude de rencontrer, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas réellement de qu'elle espèce il s'agit…

Il s'arrêta en voyant l'air médusé de France. L'anglais arque l'un de ses gros sourcils.

- _Frog_ ? _Are you alright_ ? demanda-t-il.  
- Quoi? Oui, oui, je vais bien, répondit France en sortant de sa transe.

Angleterre l'étudia un moment, suspicieux, et remarqua que ses yeux saphir étaient braqués sur la créature qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Même si France croyait désormais en leur existence à cause de cette histoire de malédiction, il lui était pourtant toujours impossible de les voir, et sa réaction première aurait été de se moquer un peu de l'anglais puisqu'il portait une chose censée être invisible à ses yeux… Mais là…

- _France_… commença Angleterre, le cœur tambourinant à chamade à la pensée que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait voir ses fantastiques amis.

Mais il fut interrompu par des petits cris de joies qui les firent sursauter. Angleterre se retourna à temps pour réceptionner des fées et des feux follets qui le firent tomber par terre en poussant de grandes exclamations. Sans lâcher le lapin vert, la nation tomba sur le dos en criant, puis se mit à rire en sentant les petites créatures sur son torse. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, et leur présence lui avait bien manqué.

- Moi aussi, je suis content de vous voir ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant.

Il vit plus loin arrivés les lutins, ainsi que la petite licorne qu'il s'empressa d'aller gratouiller sur l'encolure et l'elfe brun portant la moustache et vêtu d'une ample robe sombre.

- Mes hommages, _sir England_, dit ce dernier en s'inclinant respectueusement. Il y a bien longtemps que vous n'êtes pas venus nous rendre visite.  
- Ah… _sorry_, s'excusa l'anglais en se redressant, alors que le lapin ailé dans se réveillait dans ses bras. J'ai été beaucoup occupé ces temps-ci.  
- Ce n'est rien, nous sommes très patients vous savez. Et… qui est ce jeune homme qui vous accompagne ? Je crois l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.  
- Oh, vous voulez parler de _France_ ? dit Angleterre en se tournant vers ce dernier.

Mais alors qu'il allait rajouter quelque chose, il se tut instantanément.  
En effet, France était devenue pâle comme la mort et il avait lâché le chandelier. Il se tenait immobile, ses yeux exorbités se maintenant sur la scène devant lui. On aurait mis une statue à côté qu'on n'aurait pas vue la différence…  
Angleterre s'approcha, intrigué par l'attitude de son rival. Tout en tenant le lapin vert ailé d'un bras, il agita l'autre devant les yeux de France.

- _Err_… _France_ ? appela-t-il.

Comme il n'eut aucune réaction de sa part, il lui toucha l'épaule d'un doigt… et ce simple contact fit basculer le français en arrière, qui tomba comme raide mort sur le sol. Lorsque sa tête percuta le sol, les créatures sursautèrent, et Angleterre frappa sa main contre son front. Son partenaire s'était en fait évanouit.

- _Great_… murmura-t-il. Il a perdu connaissance.  
- _England_ ! Crois-tu que c'est parce qu'il a pu nous voir ? demanda une petite fée.  
- … Je ne sais pas…

Il s'approcha du français désormais évanouit et s'accroupi à ses côtés. Il souleva délicatement sa tête et regarda l'arrière de son crâne pour voir si la chute avait laissé une quelconque séquelle. Il ne semblait y avoir aucune trace de sang, mais France se retrouverait certainement avec un joli hématome qui lui donnerait des migraines.

- Pouvez-vous m'aider à le transporter jusqu'à la chaise là-bas ? demanda ensuite l'anglais à l'elfe.  
- Bien entendu.

Angleterre pris son partenaire sous les épaules tandis que l'être fantastique le pris par les jambes, et les deux le soulevèrent jusqu'à la chaise en bois calée contre un coin de mur. Une fois qu'ils l'eurent posé, la nation anglo-saxonne se tourna vers une fée :

- Reste-t-il de la potion requinquante ?  
- Oui, je crois, répondit-elle de sa voix fluette.  
- Dans ce cas, allez me la chercher. Il va nous falloir une assez bonne dose si on veut le réveiller.

Alors que les fées s'envolèrent au loin pour chercher la potion, Angleterre se tourna vers son partenaire, qui évidemment ne se réveillait pas. Il avait la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et ses longs cheveux blonds lui tombaient devant le visage. Le jeune homme les écarta doucement et les plaça derrière son oreille, pour étudier son visage devenu paisible maintenant qu'il était inconscient. Et il ne sut pas pourquoi… mais il resta là, à le regarder, sans se préoccuper davantage des créatures magiques autour de lui. Peut-être parce que France n'avait plus la possibilité de lui lancer des piques et que l'anglais savourait ce fait, ou peut-être parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que le français avait un visage plutôt beau…  
Angleterre sentit tout à coup ses joues chauffées et il cacha son visage dans ses mains, en se maudissant de penser une chose pareille. _Bloody hell_, c'était de son rival de toujours qu'il s'agissait ! Pourquoi il pensait à un truc pareil, franchement ? En plus, non, ce n'était pas vrai, puisque que France portait une barbe de trois jours pas hygiénique du tout - selon Angleterre - qu'il refusait catégoriquement de raser ! Et la seule fois où il l'avait fait, elle avait de suite repoussée…

- _England_ !

Il se tourna vers les fées qui venaient de l'appeler. Ensembles, elles transportaient une fiole contenant un étrange liquide rosé, certainement une œuvre de l'anglais. Il les remercia, s'empara de la potion et ouvrit la bouche de France.

- Avec le choc de la tête contre le sol, je pense qu'il lui faudra la moitié de la fiole, marmonna Angleterre.

Il versa donc la moitié du contenu dans la bouche du français. Lorsqu'il se réveillerait, Angleterre saurait si, oui ou non, son rival pouvait voir ses amis invisibles…

**O.O.O.O**

- …

…

- … !

… Des voix ?

- … -_gland_ !

Ah oui, effectivement. Quelqu'un semble parler. Non plusieurs personnes, puisque la voix d'homme qui suit contraste bien avec la petite voix fluette qui vient juste d'appeler.

- _Yes_ ?

D'ailleurs, cette voix appartient à Angleterre, non ? Et… ouch ! C'est quoi cette douleur à l'arrière de la tête ? Que s'est-il passé, déjà, pour que sa tape comme ça dans tout son crâne ?

- Il bouge ! Je crois qu'il se réveille !

France ouvrit doucement les yeux, pour constater qu'un monde flou dansait autour de lui. Il les cligna pour retrouver une certaine constance et souleva prudemment sa tête douloureuse en grognant. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé avant le noir complet, mais la douleur à l'arrière de sa tête pouvait déjà lui confirmer qu'il avait percuté soit le sol, soit un mur.

- _Finally_ ! s'exclama Angleterre en se rapprochant de lui. Il était tant que tu émerge, _Sleeping Beauty_. Je n'ai pas toute la journée à m'occuper de toi quand tu fais un malaise.

France se passa une main sur le front, puis la fit doucement glisser dans sa chevelure jusqu'à l'arrière de son crâne. Il grimaça au contact qui en rajouta à son maux de tête.

- Sacrebleu… Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? grogna-t-il.  
- Tu t'es évanouie et ta tête à cogner le sol. J'ai dû utiliser une potion requinquante pour te réveiller.  
- Et… pourquoi je me suis évanouie, déjà ?  
- C'est bien ce que j'aimerais savoir, mais à priori tu as dû perdre deux ou trois neurones dans ta chute puisque tu ne te rappelle pas.

Le français leva les yeux vers lui et allait répliquer lorsqu'il vit, aux côtés de l'anglais, toutes sortes de créatures enchantées qui n'existaient que dans les contes de fée. Il se figea de stupéfaction, et Angleterre commença à appréhender sa prochaine réaction. Mais il resta complètement immobile, à regarder les fées, lutins et autres êtres fantastiques en se demandant si c'était la réalité ou s'il rêvait… voir cauchemardait.  
Finalement, une petite fée lui fit un signe.

- Bonjour ! salua-t-elle amicalement.

En comprenant qu'il ne rêvait pas, France passa du visage surpris au visage apeuré, et il redevint complètement livide. Avant qu'Angleterre ne puisse réagir, hurla de terreur et se leva de la chaise et agrippant cette dernière pour la tenir devant lui, comme un bouclier pour se protéger de ces bestioles. L'anglais se frappa – encore – la paume de la main contre le front, alors que ses amis magiques fixaient le français avec surprise.

- BORDEL DE MERDE ! C'EST QUOI… C'EST QUOI CES TRUCS ?! hurla France en continuant de maintenir la chaise devant lui.  
- _France_, _for God sake_, calme-toi ! lui ordonna son rival.  
- NON ! JE VEUX D'ABORD SAVOIR CE QUE SONT CES CHOSES !

L'elfe vêtu d'une ample robe sombre tenta de s'approcher de la nation latine, qui se recula de plusieurs pas en le voyant venir vers lui.

- N'APPROCHEZ PAS, VOUS ! lui hurla-t-il.  
- Jeune homme, vous ne devez pas nous craindre, dit l'elfe d'une voix rassurante. Mes amis et moi sommes des êtres inoffensifs et amicaux, nous ne vous ferrons pas de mal…  
- AH OUI ?! QUI ME DIT QUE VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS ME JETER UN SORTILÈGE QUAND J'AURAIS LE DOS TOURNÉ ?  
- Voyons, mon garçon, jamais nous ne ferions… commença la créature en s'approchant.

Grosse erreur, car France, qui se trouvait désormais près d'une table de travail, pris un objet qui se trouvait dessus d'une main sans lâcher la chaise de l'autre et jeta donc une petite pendule en bois en direction de l'elfe, qui eut juste le temps de l'esquiver avant de se le prendre en pleine figure. La pendule alla s'écraser par terre, se cassant lors de l'impact. En voyant les ressorts et les rouages voler, Angleterre poussa un cri.

- Ma pendule ! Mais est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de sa valeur, _you idiot_ ?! cria-t-il à France.  
- RIEN A FOUTRE !  
- Et malpoli avec ça ! Et… _HOLLY SHIT_, _FRANCE_, REPOSE CA TOUT DE SUITE !

La français venait en effet de balancer la chaise pour pouvoir s'emparer du plus d'objets possible, à savoir principalement des fioles vides et remplies, des instruments de chimie en tout genre, de bougies et d'encre.

- _FRANCE_ ! MAIS A QUOI TU JOUES ?!  
- FERME-LA, TOI ! TU VOIS PAS QUE JE SAUVE MA PEAU ?!  
- _You stupid frog_, ces créatures sont mes amies ! lui cria Angleterre en protégeant le plus de créature possible derrière lui. Elles ne feront jamais de mal à qui que ce soit et c'est toi qui es en train de les menacer ! ET POSE CES FIOLES, ELLES CONTIENNENT UNE MIXTURE EXPLOSIVE ! TU VAS TOUS NOUS TUER !

Pendant plusieurs minutes qui parurent une éternité pour Angleterre, France resta immobile, la main renfermée sur une fiole remplie d'un étrange liquide qu'il menaçait de lancer au moindre geste. Les deux nations respiraient par des souffles saccadés, se fixant du regard l'un et l'autre, attendant qu'un geste soit fait ou que la tension retombe. Et c'est après ce lourd moment de silence, que, tout à coup, France tomba sur les genoux en poussant un long souffle, sans lâcher les objets qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Son partenaire soupira de soulagement, heureux d'avoir pu éviter le pire, mais lorsqu'il vit le corps de l'autre nation être secoué de tremblement, il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter un peu. Alors que ses amis magiques restèrent en retrait, Angleterre s'approcha prudemment de son rival.

- France ? appela-t-il.  
- … Je ne comprends rien…

Il s'immobilisa en entendant la voix faible de France. Ce dernier regardait le sol de ses yeux bleus exorbités de peur.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, bon sang… ? murmura le français. Même si ces choses existent… Moi, je ne suis pas censé les voir… L'autre jour, déjà…  
- Tu en as déjà vu, n'est-ce pas ? l'interrompit alors Angleterre.

France releva le regard vers lui, surpris.

- Ce jour-là, alors que je m'étais endormi dans mon bureau, tu étais venu me chercher parce que nous avions une réunion. Tu es entré et tu les as vu, toutes ces fées, ces lutins, ces licornes, toutes ces créatures autour de moi… N'est-ce pas ?  
- … Comment … ?  
- C'est ce qu'elles m'ont dit une fois que je me suis réveillé, répondit l'anglais à sa question inachevée. A priori, tu aurais aussi paniqué en les voyants.

Voyant bien que son rival se moquait de lui, France se releva en grognant de frustration et lui fit face, tout à coup énervé.

- Et tu aurais fait quoi, à ma place ? s'exclama-t-il. Je ne les avais jamais vus avant, et je n'y croyais pas à l'époque ! Tu pensais que ma première réaction, ça aurait été de leur dire : « Oh ! Bonjour ! Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? Voulez-vous un verre de Château-Margaux pour que nous fassions plus ample connaissance » ?!  
- _Listen_, je comprends très bien que cela ait pu te surprendre… commença Angleterre  
- Me surprendre ? C'est le cas de le dire ! explosa France. Et comment pourrais-tu comprendre quand toi, tu les vois depuis le début de ton existence, alors que moi je commence tout juste… ?

Il avait terminé cette dernière phrase d'une voix faible, comme si la vérité qui le frappait à cet instant. Il les voyait. Il faisait maintenant parti des gens complètement dingos qui se feraient passer pour des fous si jamais on l'interceptait en train de parler à quelque chose qui, selon les gens normaux, n'existe pas.

- … Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi ? ajouta-t-il, tout à coup redevenu calme.  
- _Listen_, on verra ça plus tard, le coupa Angleterre. Là, il faut qu'on se dépêche de faire nos recherches pour libérer _Germany_ de sa malédiction, alors ressaisis-toi !

Ces paroles semblèrent capter l'attention des créatures magiques derrière-lui. Elles osèrent se rapprocher de l'anglais même si France frissonna à leur venue.

- Quelqu'un a été maudit ? demanda un lutin à la moustache blanche.  
- _Yes_, un de nos camarades se transforme en loup-garou la nuit tombée, répondit la nation anglo-saxonne d'un air grave. La seule explication est qu'il ait pu être maudit, vu qu'aucun autre loup-garou n'existe.

Dans le regard effrayé de ses amis, il vit alors quelque chose qui ressemblait à… du regret. Comme s'ils se reprochaient quelque chose dont il n'était pas au courant. Cela l'inquiéta, car quelque chose de grave avait certainement dû se passer.  
Une fée prit alors la parole.

- _England_… nous croyons savoir quel livre a été utilisé pour maudire ton camarade.

Attentifs, Angleterre et France se tournèrent vers elle, à l'écoute.

- Quel est-il ? demanda l'anglais.  
- … Ce livre… est sans aucun doute celui qui a été volé de cette cachette il y a quelques semaines.

Angleterre ne put retenir une exclamation.

- Quoi ?!

Quelqu'un avait réussi à s'infiltrer jusqu'à la planque sans qu'il ne le remarque, et lui avait volé un ouvrage par-dessus le marché ! Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il n'ait rien remarqué ? Car même s'il n'était pas revenu dans cette pièce depuis des lustres, le voleur devait traverser sa maison et trouver la porte secrète dans sa cave… Or, pas de trace d'effraction vers les fenêtres ni les portes. Il était impossible de s'infiltrer chez quelqu'un sans laisser le moindre indice… A moins que…

- Nous sommes désolés, _Sir England_, s'excusa l'elfe. Mais nous étions si effrayés par sa venue soudaine que beaucoup d'entre nous se sont cachés…  
- _It's alright_, je ne vous en veux pas. Cependant… A quoi ressemblait l'intrus ?  
- Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois l'avoir vu arborer une chevelure rousse, presque rouge. Ses yeux avaient la même couleur que les vôtres, et il portait un ensemble bleu. Oh, et il sentait le cigare, aussi.  
- Le cigare…

Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, avant qu'un voile sombre de les recouvre. Il sera le poing et les dents, sous les yeux interrogatifs de France.

- Ecosse… grogna l'anglais entre ses dents.

Oui, il n'y avait aucun doute. Sa maison ne comportait pas de trace d'effraction parce que l'intrus avait utilisé de la magie pour pénétrer à l'intérieur. Quant au profil donné par l'elfe, il correspondait parfaitement à son frère aîné, et il n'y avait que lui qui fumait le cigare parmi ses connaissances. Pourquoi était-il venu dérober un livre de sa planque ? Pourquoi l'avait-il utilisé sur Allemagne ? Pour narguer le représentant de l'Angleterre mais aussi du Royaume-Uni ?

- _This bastard_ ! _I'll kill him_ ! s'écria Angleterre en se précipitant vers les escaliers.  
- Angleterre, attends ! s'exclama France alors qu'il commençait à le suivre.  
- Jeune homme…

Il se tourna vers l'elfe qui venait juste de l'appeler. Il retint un dégluti et essaya de se contenir lorsqu'il croisa son regard.

- Le livre qui a été dérobé est sans doute très dangereux pour avoir pu maudire votre camarade. Surtout, soyez prudent lorsque vous irez à la rencontre du voleur, et veillez sur Sir England. Qui sait ce que la colère pourrait lui faire faire…

France l'observa un instant, surpris par cette demande. Puis, il hocha maladroitement de la tête et se tourna en direction des escaliers pour rattraper Angleterre avant qu'il ne parte seul jusqu'à la maison de son frère. Derrière lui, les torches de la planque s'éteignirent, replongeant cette dernière dans le noir complet.

* * *

Surprise! Et oui, France peut voir les créatures magiques! Avouez que je viens de vous apprendre un truc, hein?  
Moi-même, j'ai été surprise quand je suis tombée sur le fameux strip où on découvre que France peut les voir: ICIOn n'a pour l'instant aucune explication à ce sujet, et il semble que c'est la seule fois où France les vois même s'il a déjà vu Angleterre parler aux créatures invisibles. Je vais donc donner un point de vue que j'ai déjà retrouvé quelque part sur DeviantArt:

Beaucoup disent que France incarnait autrefois la Gaule, ce qui est très certainement exact. Sauf que deux gaules ont existé: la Gaule qui fut conquise par les romains et qui devint donc la Gaule Romaine, alias France, et la Gaule qui exista avant lui, la Gaule Celtique, son ancêtre.  
Si on pense ainsi que son ancêtre avait du sang celtique, alors il est logique que France en ait aussi. Mais ayant été élevé par Rome depuis son plus jeune âge puisqu'il conquis le territoire de son ancêtre (Et le tua très certainement), France ne se souvient donc que très peu de la Gaule Celtique et a oublié ses origines, considérant qu'il possédait du sang Romain et rien d'autre. Sauf que maintenant, ses origines celtiques refont petit à petit surface, et le pauvre ne sait même pas pourquoi.

C'était donc mon headcanon et certainement l'explication la plus plausible selon moi. Après, ça serait bien que Himaruya nous fasse une petite histoire là-dessus pour qu'on ait confirmation...


End file.
